You Make Me Happy
by ILoveHLaurie
Summary: Everything he felt for her was bubbling up to the surface again. This time, he didn't want to push them back down. House/Cameron, S6Ep2 springboard. Flirting, frienship, romance, angst and some fluff. Rated for gentle smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - **_Okay, first of all, folks, I'd like to apologise to all my readers who are reading Want Need Love. I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I've hit a bit of a brick wall. However, it's on the way and in the meantime, I've been writing this new story. So, many apologies, but don't think I've forgotten about you! I'll be back with an updae soon!_

_Anyway, a short introduction to this new story. It's probably only going to be 5 or 6 chapters long and I've got a plan all laid out aready, so unlike some of my stories, I know how it's going to end. So, the springboard for this story was S6Ep2 'Epic Fail' where House is trying to find something to relieve his boredom and make him happier. For this story though, he doesn't decide to go back to the hospital straight away. So, as I'm using the episode as a springboard, there may be minor spoliers for season 6.  
This could be considered a bit OOC, but as House is trying to have real relationships with people now, maybe not. Anyway, there's going to be romance, slight angst, friendship and some fluff, a little bit of language and some gentle smut towards the end. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you though in a review :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or any of the characters.  
**

**You Make Me Happy  
Chapter One**

"Morning Honey!" said an overly cheerful House as Wilson padded out of his bedroom and into the kitchen to find House cooking up some new dish.

Wilson rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the light.

"House, its 5 am. Have you been up all night _again_?" he asked sleepily as he started preparing coffee.

"Yup, but when you taste this you'll be glad I did," he said as he stuck out a spoon covered in some kind of chocolate sauce.

"House, I will say it again, it's 5am and I really don't want chocolate at this hour,"

House just pushed the spoon closer to his mouth and waited for him to give in a taste it. Which he did, inevitably.

Wilson contemplated the rich sauce for a while. "Wow," he said "That's amazing,"

"Told ya so,"

Wilson watched House cook for a bit as he waited for the coffee.

"So, are you planning on actually doing anything today?" asked Wilson.

"Maybe, maybe not – haven't decided yet,"

Wilson sighed. "House, you've been here 2 weeks, been away from the hospital 3. You can't just coop up here and cook for the rest of your life,"

"Will you leave me alone? I'm enjoying this, so just…leave me be," he said, turning back to his pot.

"Fine," said Wilson, turning to go to the bathroom "Oh, by the way, Cameron said she might drop by and see you today. She said she hasn't seen you since you've been back,"

House let a small smile cross his face as he stopped stirring for a moment. Cameron. It felt like forever since he'd seen her and heard her voice. House wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had kind of missed Cameron while he was away. Even though he only saw her when he made an excuse to go down to the ER or she brought him a case or bumped into him in the cafeteria, those little moments were special to him. But he'd be damned if anyone ever knew that.

Cameron coming over gave him something to look forward to in his day, as after leaving the hospital, House's days had been filled with cooking, TV and sleeping. At least a bit of company other than Wilson would be nice.

**

At 5'o'clock in the evening, Wilson sent House a text saying that he was staying on at work as one of his patients was getting worse and he didn't want to leave. That suited House just fine.

Not the fact some guy was dying – just that he'd be alone with Cameron. He was selfish like that.

But she wouldn't be dropping round for at least another hour, so House decided to whip up something to eat.

As he predicted, at 10 to 6, the doorbell rang. Wiping his hands on the dish cloth, House answered the door.

"Is that my favourite immunologist?" he teased as he went to open the door. When he whipped it open, he was greeted by her gorgeous smile.

"House," she breathed, almost like she was sighing in relief that he was alright. Her smile reached her eyes and she seemed genuinely pleased to see him.

That made him feel a bit better.

"You look…good," she said, looking him up and down. "How are you?"

"Well, you seem to have made your mind up that I'm good," he said with a smirk. "I _am_ good, thank you,"

Cameron appeared surprised at his sarcasm free response and House laughed slightly at her expression.

"I would ask how you were, but then you'd definitely think I was still crazy," he said and she smiled, leaning up against the door frame.

"You gonna let me in or what?" she grinned "I brought pastries,"

House stood back with the door and gestured dramatically with his hand, inviting her in.

"What's that smell?" she asked, wrinkling her nose as she took off her coat.

"Oh shit! The casserole!" he said, limping quickly into the kitchen.

He opened the oven door and a giant cloud of black smoke poured into the room, making House cough and splutter.

"Well, that's my dinner ruined," he said, deflated. He took the dish out with his cloth and dumped it on top of the stove.

A quiet giggling came from the doorway and House spun around to see Cameron in the doorway trying not to laugh.

"Ohh, so you think this is funny?" said House, trying to seem annoyed but not managing to keep the smile off his face. He loved it when she giggled like that.

"A little bit,"

Throwing his cloth down, House picked up his cell.

"You hungry?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I guess so. I was going to get something on the way back," she said.

"Chinese okay?"

She nodded and watched him as he talked to the guy on the other end of the phone as if he was an old friend.

She'd only been there a few minutes, but she could already see he'd changed. He was more…relaxed and less stressed. He hadn't lost that House charm or his quick sense of humour, but he hadn't bitten her head off yet, or mocked her about…well, anything, so that had to count for something.

Still, she wasn't holding her breath.

As he babbled away on the phone, Cameron went back into the living room and flopped on the couch. It had been a long day for her. A car crash victim, a boy who'd fallen out of a tree and broken his arm, a pregnant woman who'd fainted, two drunks who'd been fighting, seven lots of stitches, and a girl who'd burnt her hand.

If she was honest, she had been looking forward to coming to see House. She'd worried about him the whole of her honeymoon and even once she was back, he'd been on her mind. She'd missed his banter at work – the mocking, the sarcasm. And of course, even though she was married, she missed the slight touches and the looks – the look only he could give her with his piercing blue gaze that she felt so vulnerable and naked under; like he could see all her secrets. She loved the wry smiles and the slight eye-fucks that she knew drove him crazy.

But she was a married woman now. She shouldn't miss them. She shouldn't miss _him_.

But she did.

Just then, House appeared from the kitchen doorway with two beers and his cane hooked over his arm.

"Will be here in about half hour," he said and handed her a bottle as he sat down next to her. "Thought you could do with one these,"

Cameron sighed gratefully "Oh, thank you," she said and took a big sip, revelling in the feeling of the cool alcohol slip down her throat.

She felt his eyes on her and looked over.

"Long day?" he asked with a grin and she laughed.

"Yeah," she said tiredly and then looked up at him again. "So, how are you _really_, House? I mean, it's been months since I've seen you. A lot must have changed?"

He smiled and fiddled with the label on his bottle. "Everyone thinks that," he said, looking back up at her "And I never know what to say. I mean, I'm off the Vicodin, so that's good. Took a long while to get there, but I'm there."

Cameron watched him play with the paper label and he talked. She wondered if she'd ever had a real conversation with him before.

"And I'm managing, you know. I hope I'm a little easier to be around, but I can't really answer that," he said with a slight smile as he looked up and met her eyes.

"You seem better, House. You're talking to me; I mean really talking to me." She laughed. "I don't think you've ever done that before,"

House chuckled. "Kind of a habit now, with all the therapy and everything,"

He looked embarrassed. Like having therapy made him weak. She wanted to reassure him; let him know that it didn't make him any less of a man.

"I think it's really great that you're following through with the therapy, House," she said softly "It shows how committed you are to getting better. And you _are_ getting better, which is fantastic,"

He looked up at her and whatever shame or embarrassment he felt suddenly dissolved, just by her words and her look. God, why did he let her marry that wombat?

"How are the sessions going anyway?" she asked.

He sighed and took a sip of his beer before answering. "Okay, I guess. I'm getting used to them. It was weird at first, you know, sitting in front of a guy who's there to listen to your problems and could strip you bare from one comment. You sit there and have no idea what to say. I thought Nolan was a bit of an arrogant bastard, but he's okay, I guess."

Cameron took a swig of her bottle and then slipped off her shoes so she could curl her legs under her on the couch.

"What about the asylum? What was it like in there?" she asked, genuinely interested.

House smiled again. Not many people had asked him that question. He guessed that they all assumed he didn't want to talk about it, but he did like that about her. She wouldn't assume. She knew if he didn't want to talk about something, he wouldn't.

"It was…different - and interesting, very interesting. I fought like mad a first – I just didn't want to be there and I thought it was a load of bullshit – the group sessions, the outdoor time, the art therapy. They wouldn't even let me use the piano."

Then he went a bit quiet and looked down at his bottle again. He inhaled as if he was about to say something and then stopped. Did it again. He wasn't sure how to word what he was about to say, but Cameron gave him all the time he needed. Having him open up so much was a rare occasion that should be treasured and nurtured. The last thing she wanted to do was push him.

"And then…there was this guy and…they broke him down…" He was picking angrily at the label, ripping it slightly. "I just wanted to get his hopes up. Just…just wanted to make him happy again, but…I messed up. Big time,"

She didn't really know what he was talking about, but didn't ask.

"So then…then I knew I needed help – I stopped fighting, I started taking my meds again and I went with it. I guess it kinda worked," He smiled sadly and looked up at her briefly before looking back at his label.

The doorbell rang and broke the intensity of the conversation neither of them were aware of.

"I'll just get that," he said, seemingly snapping out of his serious moment. "Put the TV on if you want,"

She flicked it on and waited for him to return. She'd never had him open up to her that much before. Not ever. It felt like a giant step in the right direction. From what Wilson had told her, House hadn't really talked much about the asylum to him. She felt good – like he had opened up to her when he would nobody else.

"Do you think Wilson will notice $30 is missing?" he asked as he crossed the living room.

"Probably, but I doubt he'll be surprised. I mean, he is living with you," she teased.

"Ouch!" said House, feigning hurt.

He put the cartons down and they both delved in with chopsticks like hungry animals.

They both settled at opposite ends of the couch – their backs against the facing arm rests and their feet meeting in the middle, mirroring each others posture.

"So, I've done a lot of talking about me," said House "What about you? A lot has changed with you in the last few months. Do I need to call you Mrs Wombat now?"

He smirked and she rolled her eyes. She was surprised that he'd lasted as long as he had without making a wombat joke.

"I'll have you know that I'm keeping my name," she said nonchalantly, picking through her rice.

"How very feminist of you,"

"No, nothing feminist about it – I just like my name,"

There was a pause and he looked up at her. "I have to say, Allison Chase just doesn't have the same ring to it,"

Cameron smirked, looked up and met his eyes. They seemed to smile back at her in that teasing way she had missed so much. She never got that with Chase – however much she cared for him, he could never look at her in a way a made her melt.

"What's it like being a _wife_ then?"

She sighed. She'd answered that question before. "Nothing has changed – only that I have a ring on my finger and a piece of paper that says we're married. Other than that, it's exactly the same."

There was silence for a while as they ate. Then she said something she'd wanted to tell him since the wedding.

"I wish you could have been there," she said quietly "I really wanted you there,"

He looked up at her – he hadn't expected her to say that.

"Had some other stuff going on, you know, seeing dead people and all that," he said sarcastically, but he smiled, showing her he was joking.

"I wanted to be there," he said softly and looked her in the eye. Then he smiled and wiped a pretend tear from his eye. "My little duckling is all grown up,"

Cameron laughed, pleased the atmosphere had been lightened again.

They finished the food and House found a film that was on. It provided them with some background noise as they carried on talking and ate the pastries she'd brought, their sock covered feet still touching in the middle of the couch.

He told her about Alvie and they're night time planning and the talent show. She laughed, not able to imagine him rapping on a stage in front of people. She told him about her honeymoon in Dubai. She told him how they'd scuba dived but she got scared and came back up before Chase who had done it before. He laughed when she told him how Chase was bitten by a crab and spent the last few days of the holiday with extremely bad sunburn.

Then she brought up a subject he hoped he wouldn't have to talk about again.

"So, Wilson tells me you got involved with a woman? A patient's friend or something?"

House became embarrassed and his mind wandered back to Lydia. He had really liked her – there had been something different about her. But sitting there on the couch with Cameron with her soft pink socks brushing his feet, House knew that if Lydia came back right at that moment and asked him to come back with her, he would have declined.

"Her name was Lydia," he said quietly "And I got caught up with her. Maybe because I was cooped up in that place or I was…I dunno…whatever – but yeah, she gave me something to…something to feel better about and I liked her company."

He found a stray piece of cotton on his shirt to play with, looking anywhere but Cameron.

"And she just left you? After leading you on like that?"

She sounded quite angry and House chuckled slightly at her annoyance.

"Yeah, she moved away with her family,"

"Oh, House," sighed Cameron sadly "I'm sorry,"

House shrugged off her apology. "It was stupid. I knew nothing would come of it."

Then he got up to stretch his leg and limped out to the kitchen to retrieve two more beers.

Cameron couldn't help but feels sorry for him. He had put his heart on the line for Lydia and she'd broken his heart. He would never admit it, but she could tell.

But he didn't want to talk about Lydia anymore, which was why he'd walked out. She was history to him now and he didn't need Cameron to keep bringing it up.

He returned quickly and sat back in his original position after handing her another beer. She knew she shouldn't keep drinking, but she didn't want to leave yet.

She looked up at him. He was watching the TV screen, whether he was actually watching the movie she didn't know, but there was one question she had yet to ask him.

"Why did you quit?" she asked quietly, looking right at him.

House sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that night. "I don't want to go back to how I was," he replied, so quietly Cameron almost didn't hear him. Then he looked up at her, meeting her gaze. "I can't risk it, Cameron,"

She understood. He didn't want to be miserable again. She knew that.

"It won't be the same," she said with a smile "It'll be quiet and peaceful,"

House chuckled and kicked her playfully with his left foot.

She didn't tell him she'd miss him like crazy. She didn't tell him that even though she didn't work for him, just knowing he was in the same hospital was enough. She just giggled and pretended he'd hurt her.

He laughed and told her to stop being a girl. Then they fell into a comfortable silence, their attention on the movie that was nearly finished.

Secretly, House had enjoyed their talk. They'd talked about everything, from her marriage to Lydia and it felt good to talk properly to someone other than Dr. Nolan.

Out the corner of his eye he watched Cameron. He didn't know how one woman could have such an effect on him. He just felt like he could pour his heart out to her and she would listen and she would understand.

A while later, the front door opened and Wilson walked in tiredly.

"House, I'm back," he said wearily as he dumped his coat and bag.

When he turned around, he was surprised to see Cameron sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Oh, hey Cameron," he said, confusion in his voice "I didn't think you'd still be here,"

"Oh, way to make a lady feel welcome," said House as he rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean…it's half past 11," said Wilson, checking his watch again.

Cameron looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh my gosh! I didn't realise it was that late! I better be getting back, Robert will be worried."

She jumped up and picked up her and House's empty bottles and took them out to the kitchen.

"Leave them Cameron, I'll do it," said House.

"Are you okay to drive?" asked Wilson and Cameron nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine,"

"No, look, let me run you back. You've both been drinking and it's not far away. Come on,"

Cameron accepted his offer, apologising for the inconvenience as she gathered her coat and slipped her shoes back on.

House stood up to see her out and at the door, they stood in front of each other, like lovers, unsure of what to do after a first date.

Not that this was a date in any way, shape or form.

"I had fun tonight, House," said Cameron, smiling at him.

"Yeah," he said "Maybe we should do it again. Makes a change to talk to someone other than Wilson or Nolan,"

"Yeah, I'd like that. Take care, okay? I'll swing by and see you in a few days. Maybe then you won't have burnt your dinner and I can try one of these amazing House dishes,"

He smiled and nodded.

Then she took him by surprise by leaning up and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, just like she had on the day of his trial 2 years ago.

Then he took her by surprise by awkwardly placing his hands on her lower back. He hadn't recoiled in fear and had actually hugged her back. Another step in the right direction.

He thought about how great her hair smelt – honey and almond without a doubt. He wanted to close his eyes and breathe her in again, but he caught a glimpse of Wilson's smirk over Cameron's shoulder and began to pull away. She rubbed his shoulders lightly, her palms grazing the soft cotton of his shirt and she looked at him when she pulled back.

"See you soon," she said quietly. She gave him a little wave and then disappeared out of the apartment with Wilson.

God, what was that woman doing to him? She fascinated him and for some reason, that night had opened up Pandora's box again. Everything inside him that he felt for her had been pushed deep down and locked in the box, but now, he was sure they were bubbling up to the surface again.

But he liked them there and this time he didn't think he wanted to push them back again.

**tbc soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N - **Okay, next chapter :) It's a little longer than I thought, but I'd rather have one long chapter than two short ones, and I'm sure all you readers would too! The necxt chapter will be up soon, earliest tomorrow (if i can get it finished in my college breaks), so keep reading and reviewing! Thank you to all my reviewers of the last chapter. They all made me smile so much. Enjoy.... :)_

**Chapter Two**

**_Love is the condition in which the happiness of another person is esential to your own - Robert Heinlein._**

The next day, House went to another one of his therapy sessions with Dr. Nolan.

Like he'd said to Cameron, he didn't _hate _the sessions, as he hoped they were doing some good, and it was getting easier to talk. But he still wasn't comfortable with it. He didn't like sitting across from someone who was paid to listen to your problems.

House sat across from Nolan in the armchair and they just stared at each other – waiting for the other to make the first move. The most difficult part of therapy.

"Sooo," said House nonchalantly "How's things?"

Dr Nolan didn't smile, just tilted his head a little and carried on staring at House.

"I'm fine, House. I think the most important thing here is how are things with you?"

"Good," he said and then nodded, feeling more confident about his answer "Things are good,"

"Really?"

"Well, I'm as bored as hell and the cooking is getting a bit old with me now. Other than that, I'm peachy,"

Nolan did that tilty thing with his head again and narrowed his eyes.

"You sound better," he said "You look better too. What's changed? You weren't this happy last session. I mean, you weren't unhappy, just not this…eager,"

House frowned. "I'm not eager. I just don't have anything to be unhappy about right now. My leg wasn't as bad this morning, so…" He shrugged "I guess I'm just in a good mood,"

Nolan chuckled, something he did rarely. "Wow, Gregory House in a good mood. Something _must _have happened. Did you get a hooker or win the lottery or something?"

"Nope, I haven't done anything. Well…"

House thought for a moment. His chat with Cameron had made him feel ten times better. Maybe that was the cause of his improved mood.

"Cameron…" he mumbled, more to himself than anything, but Nolan heard.

"Cameron? Dr Cameron?" he asked, pushing House to find the source of his happiness.

House stroked his beard and nodded slowly, a smile crossing his face as he thought about the previous night.

"Yeah, Cameron came round to Wilson's after work just to see how I was,"

"That was…nice of her," said Nolan, trying to meet House's eyes.

"Yeah, it was good seeing her," House said honestly.

"What did you do?"

"Well, Wilson was still at the hospital and I burnt the dinner, so I ordered Chinese and we just ate and drank and talked…for ages. Wilson came home at half 11 and she was still there. Then he took her home because she'd been drinking,"

"What did you talk about?" pressed Nolan.

House smiled. "Everything – being a Mayfield, her marriage, me quitting the hospital and …Lydia,"

"And how did you feel? When you were talking to her?"

House frowned and thought about the question.

"Good, I think. I didn't want to kick her out, if that's what you mean. I wasn't bored or un-interested and I wasn't even bothered when she asked about Lydia. It was just…good."

"Why good?"

"Because I've been away from the hospital for just over a week, and it's not that great being confined to Wilson's place with nothing to do. It was just nice to talk to someone else,"

Nolan looked at House carefully.

"Maybe Dr Cameron is the cause of your happiness? Maybe you talking with her has lifted a weight from your shoulders and you feel better for seeing her?"

House twirled his cane through his fingers, but didn't say anything. He wasn't going to deny what he thought could possibly be true.

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"No," said House, a bit too quickly. Then he softened his voice. "She's married now anyway,"

"Anyway?" said Nolan "So you do have feelings for her, but because she's married you can't act on them?"

"No! Stop twisting this around!" said House, getting frustrated. He didn't want to talk about this.

"House, its okay to admit someone makes you happy. You can be friends with a member of the opposite sex you know," said Nolan.

"Yeah," nodded House "We're friends, that's it. I just like talking to her,"

House seemed to like that theory. Friends.

But something deep down was telling him that he didn't just want friendship with her. Sometimes when he saw her he could imagine holding her and kissing her and making love to her. He hated seeing her with Chase and wondered what would have happened if he'd have gone to their wedding.

*****

A few days later, House was still thinking about his therapy session with Nolan. They'd talked about Cameron for most of their hour, and it was bugging him. After seeing her on Monday, she seemed to be permanently etched in his brain. Her touch still burned from where she'd hugged him and if he tried really hard he could still smell her on his shirt.

He'd thought about Nolan's theory – how Cameron could have caused his improved mood and dulled his leg pain. Surely that couldn't be right. She was just a person, a colleague, a friend – how could she have made his leg hurt less?

It was Thursday afternoon and the weather seemed to reflect House's mood. It was raining that fine, soft rain that seems to get you even more wet; not pelting it down, no thunder and lightning, no storm, no howling wind – just pathetic rain, a sorry excuse for rain, rain that couldn't even be bothered to be interesting. The overcast clouds dulled the sky and in general added to the gloomy atmosphere and House's gloomy mood.

His leg was causing him more pain that usual. Every now again it would feel like someone was shoving a knife into his thigh and all he wanted to do was take a Vicodin. He imagined it slipping down his throat and counting the minutes in his head, knowing that the pain would be relieved eventually.

Now there was no relief. He had the mild painkillers Nolan had given him, but they didn't even put a dent in the pain. He couldn't cook to take his mind off it because he struggled to stand up un-aided for more than 20 seconds.

There was only one thing he could try and that was to put Nolan's theory into practice.

He grabbed his cell and hit speed dial number 4. After a few rings, she answered.

"Dr Cameron," she said officially.

"It's me," said House, hoping she'd realise who 'me' was.

"Oh, House," she said, sounding quite surprised "Sorry, I didn't look at the caller ID,"

"Are you busy?" he asked, ignoring her apology.

"Erm…well, I've just got to stitch up a boy's arm, and then I've got a break. Why? Is everything okay?"

He smiled at her concerned tone. Always worried about others.

"Yeah, I'm…fine, just bored. I need to get out the house and everyone is busy," he said, hoping she'd buy it "I thought that you, being your caring and motherly self, wouldn't like to see a sad, bored cripple suffer alone,"

"I thought you said you were fine?"

He sighed. He had hoped this conversation would have taken less time.

"Just a little achy today," he said quickly "But I'm sure a coffee and a muffin with my favourite immunologist would help that,"

She laughed, not knowing how serious he was being.

"So are you in or not? Because if not, I'm going to have to ask either my mail man or the creepy guy who lives downstairs,"

"Okay, okay, I'm in. Give my 20 minutes and then I'll meet you at the coffee place on the corner of the street, opposite the hospital,"

"Sounds good."

Then he hung up, not waiting for a response.

He grabbed his jacket, slipped on his sneakers, and leaning heavily on is cane, left the apartment.

A short cab ride later, House arrived at the coffee place 10 minutes early. He liked this place. As soon as he walked in, the amazing smell of coffee and cakes and toast assaulted his nose. The dark chocolate brown interior was soothing and the low lighting gave it a cosy feel. Big canvas photographs of New York and London and New Jersey decorated the walls and big clocks were mounted on the walls behind the counter showing the different times in all the major cities. It was cool and calm in there and it was fairly empty for a Thursday afternoon, so that was even better. He ordered two large coffees and two muffins and then slid into a booth near the back to wait for Cameron.

She arrived a bit later and she looked like a ray of sunshine in the miserable weather. She shook her umbrella out and left it by the door, her hair hardly wet at all. She still had her pink scrubs on, but was wearing a grey zippy hoodie over the top. House smiled – why do some women look amazing in anything?

Cameron smiled when she saw him in the corner and swept her hair back as she walked over, her face slightly red from the cold.

"Hey," she said, sliding into the booth opposite him "Oh, you didn't have to get my coffee,"

He shrugged it off. "Don't worry,"

She took a big sip of the warm liquid and closed her eyes as she swallowed, the coffee warming her up instantly. House watched her with amusement.

"I really needed that," she said as she opened her eyes again. She looked at him and sat back in the booth.

"So, what's wrong?" she asked bluntly.

House frowned. "Nothing's wrong. Just got bored and Wilson was busy. You like coffee, I like coffee. We may as well do it together," he said, rather defensively.

Cameron laughed. "I meant, what's wrong with your leg? You said you were suffering?"

"It's just bad today. It's nothing though. I'm surprised it hasn't hurt like this before now, really."

Cameron eyed him carefully, but sensed he didn't want to talk about his pain, so she left it. If he wanted to get coffee with her to try and forget about his pain and relieve his boredom, then that's what they'd do.

"Much going on in the ER?" he asked, trying to make small talk as he bit into his muffin.

Cameron smiled and sipped her coffee. "Not much good at small talk, are you House?" she teased.

"Fine," he said smiling. He leaned forward so his folded arms rested on the table. "What do you want to talk about then?"

"Not work, that's for sure. I've got half an hour away from work and I'm not spending it talking about work,"

House nodded. "No work," He sipped his coffee and then he had an idea. "Let's play a game then," he said.

"A game?"

"Yeah; I'm bored and you don't want to talk about work, so everyone's a winner,"

"Fine, what's the game then?"

"Kiss, marry or push off a cliff,"

"I hope that's not a literal game," she teased, knowing what the game was already.

"No, just 3 names, 3 fates,"

"Fine, you go first then…"

"Okay," He looked out the window as the thought and then turned back to her. "Johnny Depp, George Clooney or Brad Pitt?"

"God, you are so stereotypical," she moaned, sipping her large coffee again.

House looked confused so she rolled her eyes and explained.

"Men, in general, automatically assume that every woman's celebrity crush is someone like that – Brad Pitt, George Clooney, Tom Cruise, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom,"

"Yeah, but don't women automatically assume that a man's celebrity crush is Angelina Jolie or Carmen Electra,"

"Are you saying that you don't fancy them?" teased Cameron.

House frowned. "Of course I don't – every time I watch Tomb Raider I cringe,"

Cameron laughed and took a bite of her muffin. House watched her and almost stopped breathing when she darted her tongue out to gather some stray crumbs on his lip.

Then he came back and realised he'd been staring at her.

"So are you going to say you'd push every one of them off a cliff?" he asked.

"I might keep George Clooney, but Johnny Depp and Brad Pitt can both go over,"

"Okay, fine, if you're going against the stereotype, who is your celebrity crush?" he asked.

Then he leaned forward, his folded arms resting on the table again as he looked at her. Cameron laughed, realising how silly their conversation was getting.

"You know we sound like a couple of teenage girls, right?"

"I'm aware of that, but you love it," he teased.

She leaned forward too, imitating his posture, her coffee cup in between her hands, warming them up. She didn't realise how close their faces were.

He did.

"Celebrity crush? Hmmm, well, I'd have to say…either Richard Gere or Harrison Ford. I have a soft spot for Bruce Willis too,"

House just looked at her and smiled.

"Interesting," he said "All older men, all a bit macho. Makes me wonder why you're married to Chase,"

Cameron smirked. "A girl can dream, right?"

House smirked back and met her eyes, secretly hoping there was another meaning to her words.

"Okay, what about you then? You must have someone?" she pressed.

"Nope,"

She laughed. "House, come on, I told you mine,"

"Fine,"

He beckoned her closer with his finger and they both leaned further across the table. When his face was close to hers, he whispered to her.

"This is a big secret, so don't tell anyone," he whispered "But I'm a Hugh Jackman kinda guy,"

Cameron laughed and then sat back, folding her arms as she smirked at him.

"No really, I watch all the X-Men films just for him. And did you see him in Australia? God, I nearly died!" he said in a very camp accent.

Cameron just sat there and smirked at him. "Are you finished?" she asked.

"I think so,"

"So are you going to tell me or not?"

He sighed. "I guess I have a weak spot for Julia Roberts," he said quietly.

Cameron smiled. "Hmmm, interesting," she said, mocking his earlier words.

"Oh, that's rich," he teased "I tell you my biggest secret and you _mock_ me?"

"I'm only teasing," she said, her hand touching his arm across the table.

He looked down and where her fingers brushed his jacket and resisted the urge to smile even more. When she pulled her hand away he looked back up at her.

"I think it's your turn," he said, getting back to their game.

"Okay, erm…Carmen Electra, Jessica Simpson or Helen Mirren?"

"Easy – marry Helen Mirren, kiss Carmen Electra and push Jessica Simpson off a cliff,"

"You decided on that very quickly,"

"I don't like Jessica Simpson," he said simply and took a large bite of his muffin.

"My turn now," he said and then he gave her one of those mischievous smiles.

"Me, Wilson or Cuddy?"

"Easy - marry Wilson, kiss Cuddy and push you off a cliff," she teased, grinning at him.

He feigned hurt and held his chest. "Cameron! I am deeply hurt by that!" he said "But can I at least watch you kiss Cuddy before I go over the edge?"

"Of course," she said. "My turn now?"

He nodded, wishing he hadn't brought people they knew into the game.

"Okay, me, Chase or Wilson?" she grinned.

"Oh, that is just _mean_!"

"You started it!"

House sighed. "Do I have to answer?"

"Yes,"

"Fine, I'd shove Chase off a cliff, marry Wilson…" He looked up at her. "And kiss you,"

Cameron met his eyes and they looked at each other for what felt like an eternity. Only a few seconds went by but it felt like a lifetime. God, she could drown in his eyes.

"You wouldn't marry _me_ then?" she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"It was a tough call, but Wilson isn't a great kisser. And before you say anything, yes, I know that from experience,"

Cameron laughed. Inside, her stomach was fluttering in a way it shouldn't. She was married. She shouldn't be feeling what she was feeling.

She glanced at her watch.

"I should really be getting back. Gotta finish my shift," she said with a frown.

"Okay," he said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

She downed the rest of her coffee, as did he and she wrapped up her muffin for later.

They walked out together and stood in front of the coffee shop. She was waiting to go one way, and he the other.

Again, they had that weird moment, when they were both unsure of how to say goodbye. A friendly hug? A shake of the hand? A kiss on the cheek? One cheek or two cheeks?

He turned to her on the sidewalk and she put up her umbrella, covering the both of them with it, shielding them from the pathetic rain.

"Thank you for calling me," she said "I really needed a break from the hospital," _Thank you for giving me an excuse to see you again._

"You're welcome," he said nodding. "Thank you for coming," _Thank you for brightening my day. _

Then he surprised her even more than she had done a few days ago.

She placed her hand on his chest and stretched up on her tip-toes to place a soft, lingering kiss on his bearded cheek. He almost closed his eyes – the smell of her shampoo and the feel of her soft lips were too intoxicating.

Then she pulled away and smiled at him.

"See you soon?" she said, more as a question than a goodbye.

He nodded. "Yeah,"

"Bye, House,"

She waved at him and then walked back down the street towards the hospital. He stood there in the rain watching her leave and when she turned around and smiled at him, it made his day.

Eventually, he turned around himself and started up the street where he could see a cab. As he started walking, he realised how little pain he was in. He was walking, well, limping. But limping was better than being in excruciating agony, so much that he couldn't stand up.

Nolan was right. Cameron did relieve his pain. Her gorgeous smile, her smell, her banter, the way she tucked her hair behind her ear, her laugh, her eyes, her delicate fingers or just the way she looked at him – whatever it was, it was doing him some good.

He felt alright. He would even go as far to say he felt good.

Wow. He didn't expect that.

But really, who was he kidding? He liked Cameron – really liked her; and he knew deep down that she was _always_ the cause of his happiness, if only for a moment.

If only she hadn't married the wombat.

**tbc v. soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N - **Okay, so here is chapter three people :) Things are going to develop a little more between House and Cameron. Thank you to all my readers/alerters/favouriters and most importantly, the reviewers who make my day with their kind words. Ooh, also, quick not to all you Want Need Love readers, I am going to be posting a new chapter today :D Now...enjoy... :)_

**Chapter Three**

_For you see, each day I love you more,  
__Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow – Rosemonde Gerard _

"You were right," said House quietly.

Nolan looked up at him.

"Why was I right?" he asked.

"You were right…about Cameron,"

"What was I right about?"

House sighed. That was another thing about psychologists – you had to spell everything out for them - even if they knew what you were talking about.

"Cameron – you were right…about how I felt. I only really noticed it on Thursday,"

"What happened on Thursday?"

"I…I met up with her for coffee. I was bored, she needed a break. We just talked again." He smiled, remembering the game they'd played.

Then he remembered the kiss she placed on his cheek and his fingers subconsciously went to it, brushing over his whiskers as if he could still feel her lips there.

"And what did you notice?" asked Nolan.

"I noticed…I jus noticed that...you know what, it doesn't matter," shrugged House, not _that_ comfortable about talking about _those_ kinds of feelings.

Nolan chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"Why can't you just admit it, House? She makes you happy. You know it, hell, you've probably known it since you met her – and I know it. Don't think I don't see you smile when you talk about her."

House looked away embarrassedly. He didn't know he had been so obvious.

"So, stop with the bullshit and tell me. I know how you feel about her, so you might as well tell me," said Nolan.

House looked at him angrily.

"So how do I feel about her then, Doctor? Go on, just tell me, because I'm not even sure myself," he yelled "I find myself looking at her and wondering what would have happened if I hadn't fucked our date up. Every time she says she has to go, I just want to hold her and never let go. I love the way she moves and thinks and talks and I want to kiss her ever time she laughs or smiles and…" He laughed "and then I remember," House shook his head and looked away, his voice softening slightly "Then I remember that she's married to that fucking wombat and I can't do anything about it,"

Nolan sat and looked at House throughout his speech. Then he sighed.

"House, it seems pretty clear to me that you know how you feel about her,"

House scoffed slightly and then ran his hands over his face and through his short hair.

"She makes you happy, House," said Nolan quietly, trying to meet House's eyes. "She makes you happy and you should tell her. Let her know what her company and her friendship means to you,"

"What if I want more than her company and friendship?"

"That's not in your control,"

House sighed and looked out the window, his fingers fiddling with his bottom lip. Then he turned and looked at Nolan.

"She makes me happy," he said softly "and I've fallen in love with her,"

*****

Over the next few weeks, House began spending increasing amounts of time with Cameron. He loved it. He liked to think she loved it too.

Sometimes he would make her come to Wilson's with a rueben from the hospital cafeteria just because he hadn't had one in months and wanted to see if they still had pickles in. She would bring her lunch too and they'd watch crap daytime telvision so they could both make fun out of it.

Sometimes he would make her walk through the park with him, as he needed to exercise his leg and didn't want to look sad going by himself. Sometimes they got tired and sat by the river. Once, it started to rain and she was just in her thin jumper, so he ended up giving her his coat as they sheltered under a tree. He got soaked, but he didn't care.

Sometimes they would go to the coffee place in her breaks and play stupid games like Truth or Dare and Twenty Questions. Sometimes they'd both sit on the same side of the booth and look around the place, analysing strangers and making up stupid stories about their personal lives.

Sometimes she would come over for beers and food with Wilson and him. She would taste new dishes for him and they ended up getting takeaway and watching American Idol.

He loved it.

But, every moment he spent with her was agony. When she looked at him in a certain way, he would almost stop breathing. When she giggled at his jokes his stomach fluttered and he felt like he was 17 again. She did little things like push him playfully when they were messing around and tuck her hair behind her ears when she was embarrassed. She always hugged him when she greeted him and always kissed him on the cheek when she said goodbye. He flirted with her, she flirted with him, they laughed, they talked about everything and nothing. Then they said goodbye and did it all again the next day.

And every moment he spent with her, he fell in love with her even more.

-

One Friday night, Wilson was out with some new nurse so House was left alone.

Takeaway pizza, Scrubs re-runs and cold beer.

Nope, he really didn't mind being in on a Friday night.

At around 10'o'clock, there was a knock on the door. Groaning, House heaved himself up.

"I told you take your keys with you, Wilson," he grumbled as he whipped open the door.

"Oh," he said quietly, surprised to find Cameron outside the door. "Hey,"

"Hey," she said softly.

House narrowed his eyes at her. Her eyes were all puffy and red from crying. Something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, genuinely concerned.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

House nodded and watched her as she crossed the threshold and stepped into the apartment. She slipped off her coat and flung it over the back of an armchair. Then she leaned against the back of the couch and looked at the floor.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked, moving over to her.

Then she started crying. Gentle, soft sobs echoed around the apartment and it made his heart break.

House stepped closer to her and she moved into his embrace, sobbing into his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his middle. Her hands clung onto his shirt as if her life depended on it and House sighed, gently resting his chin on top of her head.

He just held her until she stopped crying and rubbed her back soothingly, listening to her soft hiccups.

"Tell me," he whispered into her hair.

She pulled back and leaned against the back of the couch again, rubbing her eyes.

"I just…I had a fight with Chase and…I didn't know who else to come to. I just needed to calm down,"

House looked at her carefully. He hated seeing her upset and if Chase had hurt her, he'd pay for it.

"What did you fight about?"

Then she laughed tearily. "You'll laugh at the irony of this," she said and he looked at her waiting for her to continue. "We fought about you,"

House frowned. "Me? Why?"

She sighed, becoming frustrated again. "He was being so selfish and controlling," she said angrily "He doesn't like how much time I've been spending with you. He thinks that now you don't work for the hospital and I don't work for you, I shouldn't have any reason to talk to you because you're just an ex-boss, but he doesn't understand that you're my friend! God, he just…he accused me of being unfaithful and caring about you more than him and he…he called me a slut, saying how I was taking advantage of you because you're vulnerable and…and…"

Then she started sobbing again and House was so angry with that stupid wombat he could have punched something. He just hugged her again. She needed comfort and he would give it to her.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," he whispered "He's just jealous because he's not taking up all your time and all your attention. Trust me, he'll be begging for your forgiveness by tomorrow,"

She sighed into his shoulder and clung onto him even tighter.

"Or," he said "Maybe he's just upset that he's not the one spending time with me. He's just jealous of you, not the other way around. Can't blame him though, have you seen me?"

Cameron laughed into his shirt and House smiled into her hair. He'd made her laugh and had hopefully made her feel better.

Then she pulled back again and looked at him with red eyes.

"Thank you," she said "I really needed a friend,"

House smiled again, pleased that she knew she could rely on him and that he was the first person she went to, but sad at the thought he may only ever be a friend.

"You want a beer or something?" he asked, moving away from her and into the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah I could murder one,"

She went round the couch and sat down, quickly followed by him. He handed her a cold beer and she thanked him.

They ended up watching a scary movie, and House laughed every time she shrieked and hid behind her knees. At the really scary bit, she buried her head in his chest, her fingers gripping handfuls of his shirt.

She quickly regretted this move as he smelt so damn good and his chest was unbelievably warm – why was Chase's chest not this warm? God, she could lie there forever. House just laughed and called her a girl for shrieking.

What he liked the most, was that even after the scary bit had finished, she left her head on his chest. He could smell her hair and it was putting him off, but in such a good way that he never wanted her to move.

When the movie finished, Cameron glanced at her watch and sighed.

"I guess I should be getting back," she said, standing up and carrying some of the empty bottles out into the kitchen.

House stood up too and then watched her put on her jacket. He loved the fact his chest was still warm from where her head had been. He wished it would stay that way forever.

He stood by her at the door. "Look, if me and you being friends is causing problems, then we don't have to hang out as much, I mean-"

Cameron stopped him by holding up her hand.

"No, no way," she said "Robert is going to have to get over the fact we're friends, simple as that,"

He smiled, but he didn't know why. She looked so damn sexy when she was frustrated.

And then something came over him. He didn't know what it was or where it had come from, but he found himself stepping closer to her, the gap between them decreasing in size all the time.

He leaned down, so his face was close to hers, their foreheads almost touching and his lips hovered just above hers.

"House," she breathed.

He didn't reply. He just kissed her so softly and so gently she thought her legs would collapse underneath her. He just touched his lips against hers, carefully moving his mouth up so his bottom lip brushed her top lip. His eyes had slipped closed, as had hers, and all she could hear was his breathing and the drum of her heart. A million thoughts ran through her head and when he closed his lips around hers, she melted and every thought dissolved into nothingness. She wanted him so badly and almost gave in as her hand reached up to touch his jaw.

Then she stopped herself. This wasn't right. However much she wished he would kiss her all night, she couldn't do it.

She exhaled deeply, her eyes still closed as she lowered her head, pulling away from his kiss and she did so with all of her willpower. House pulled back and looked at her. His lips felt cold without the heat of her own and he wanted to kiss her again. He knew what she was thinking so he kissed her exposed neck softly, longing to pleasure her, the feel of her smooth skin under his lips taking his breath away.

But then she pushed him away.

"No, House," she said quietly "I'm not doing this,"

"Doing what?"

Then she became angry.

"Why do you think you can still mess me around, House?" she yelled "I'm not you're naïve employee with a crush anymore! I'm married!"

She sighed and her voice softened. "I…I like how we are now – I like hanging out with you and getting coffee and _talking_ like normal friends do. I like being friends, House,"

Then she looked him straight in the eye, begging him silently to answer her honestly.

"What do you want from me, House?" she asked "What are you doing?"

House looked away from her intense gaze, unsure of how to answer that question.

'_What do you want from me? _– _I want to hold you and kiss you and call you mine. I want you. I love you._

He wished he could say that. He knew he never would. He sighed, knowing that he was going to have to open up to her more than he ever had before.

But, like Nolan had said, he needed to tell her what she meant, before it was too late.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself, preparing his heart.

"You know I've been trying different things to replace my Vicodin, right? I've been trying to find something to ease the pain, take my mind off it, whatever." He looked up at her and their eyes connected. "I've been trying to find something to make me happy, and out of everything, you came top,"

Cameron's eyes were forming tears again as she listened to his confession. She knew how hard it must be for him to open up like this.

"You make me happy, Cameron, and by God did I try to ignore it. I went over it again and again with Nolan, telling him how I just liked your company and I liked being friends and that was it. But I was kidding myself more than anything,"

Then his voice softened and he shifted closer to her again.

"Because I've found out…that falling in love with you is a better substitute to Vicodin than anything else in the world,"

Cameron melted at his words and it took every ounce of her willpower not to fall into his arms. He was standing there looking at her with his beautiful crystal blue eyes, stripping himself bare and leaving his heart and his soul completely in her hands.

She could not imagine Chase ever saying something like that to her, and she had certainly never been moved to tears by something he'd said.

She really needed to stop comparing them as her husband was losing the battle for her heart.

Wiping her eyes, Cameron sighed very deeply. Then she closed her eyes, hoping to shut everything out - shut out the feelings that were screaming at her. Then she opened them again and looked at House – just looking at him made her want to cry all over again.

"I really think you've misread our friendship," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear. Unfortunately he did. "Don't think that after a fight with Robert you can just kiss me and tell me you love me and I'll fall into your arms,"

_But God, do I want to._

"It doesn't work like that,"

House looked away, feeling hurt, feeling vulnerable, feeling angry, feeling completely naked in front of her.

Cameron gathered her coat.

"Bye House," she said and then she left.

House stood in the doorway, unable to move, unable to think.

Everything he'd craved, everything he'd wanted, had just slipped through his fingers.

God, why did he have to be so stupid and kiss her? Why couldn't he just keep being her friend? Why was he such a fucking idiot?!

Now she was gone. She would go back to Chase and they'd kiss and make up and he'd be left again. He'd be back to watching episodes of The Biggest Loser with tubs of ice cream and surfing the net for medical cases to solve.

In 30 seconds, he'd become unhappy.

He crawled into bed with his secret stash of scotch and drowned himself into an alcohol induced sleep, wishing tomorrow would hurry up and get here.

Because he sure as hell wanted that night to disappear so quickly he wouldn't even remember it.

**never fear folks. all will be well in the next chapter :)  
tbc very soon.... **


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N - **Okay, new update, woo! :) Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they really do make my day. I smile at each and every one of them. So thank you guys, you know who you are :) Now, as for the story, all you worriers out there should never have feared as in this chapter, I have made everything all better again. In fact, it's a lot better, as I'm putting out a little warning for some gentle romantic smut in this chappy. I haven't changed the rating as it's noting graphic, but it you feel I should, drop me a line. Now, on with our lovers..._

**Chapter Four**

The weekend slipped by for both House and Cameron. Neither of them could forget Friday night's events.

House had spent all weekend on the couch, his mind wandering to Cameron every 10 seconds and his eyes replaying the images of the previous night every time he closed his eyes.

Cameron spent all weekend worrying about him. Like he'd said, she made up with Chase the next day, but she didn't care about that any more. House had told her he was falling in love with her. How could she have been so cold, so heartless? She basically told him where to stick it and she wished she could go back in time. She hated herself.

The only way to change things was to do things.

And things needed to be changed. She needed to fix this and fast. She couldn't break him, not now, not ever.

On Monday morning, House managed to pull himself out of bed and get showered and dressed. Wilson had gone to work, leaving him some breakfast and a note that read:

_Coffee in the pot. Breakfast on the side. Gone to work.  
__Call me if you need me.  
-__W_

House had scrunched it up and thrown in away.

Just as he was pouring himself some coffee, there was a knock on the door. A knock he knew – timid, un-demanding, cautious.

He crossed the room, and opened it, unsure if he wanted to see her or not.

"Hey," she said quietly, looking at him with a fearful look, as if he'd slam the door in her face. "Can I come in?"

She stilled looked gorgeous even when he was annoyed with her.

He didn't say anything, just walked back into the room leaving the door open.

He stood in the middle of the room, looking at her as he folded his arms.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice holding a bitter tone.

"I came to say that I'm sorry," she said softly, crossing the room and moving towards him. "I'm sorry for what I said and how I said it, and I didn't want to hurt you,"

House looked away, even when she was right in front of him.

"Look at me," she said

When he didn't she took his face in her hands and tilted his head to make him look at her.

"I miss you," she said quietly, looking him straight in the eye and stroking his beard. "I miss you at work and I miss being friends. I missed talking to you at the weekend and playing our games in the coffee shop,"

His gaze darted from her eyes to his feet, but he was taking in everything she was saying.

"I want us to be okay," she whispered, stroking his cheek with the backs of her fingers.

House looked at her and knew that she was throwing him a rope – okay, so if he couldn't have her, her friendship was worth more to him than any relationship in the world. Just having her as a friend would never be enough, but he had to accept that she was married and there would never be a 'them'.

He nodded and smiled slightly. "We're okay," he said.

She met his eyes and smiled too.

Then she did something that completely took him by surprise.

She reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

"Good," she whispered before kissing him again.

Her lips teased his and she kissed him softly and tenderly, like he had kissed her a few nights before. Then he laughed against her mouth.

"God, you are so confusing," he laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and revelling in the feeling of having her in his arms.

She laughed too and the ended up hugging each other tightly, her face buried in his neck and his face in hers.

She kissed his neck and ran her hand down the other side of it.

"You make me happy too, House" she whispered "And I'm not giving you up, no way, not now, not after everything you said,"

She kissed up in neck and along his jaw. She could hear his breath catch and he ran his hands across her back, wanting her even closer than he thought was possible.

Then she kissed him, their eyes open and looking at each other and she captured his mouth with hers.

"If Robert doesn't want us to be friends, that would be denying my happiness, and that wouldn't make him a very good husband, would it?"

He laughed at the irony and pushed her hair back so he could kiss her own neck, longing to feel each gorgeous tendon under his lips. She gasped and raked her fingers through his hair, making him harden inside his jeans. She was amazing.

His hands moved underneath her tee and danced across the smooth, soft skin on her back. Her breathing became hard as she clung to him, their bodies moulding together as if they were one.

God, he'd wanted this moment so much. He wanted her in his arms and under his lips and now she was there and he didn't want to let her go in case she slipped away.

He pulled away from her neck and made eye contact with her, searching her eyes and searching her soul. In his eyes were all the questions he daren't ask.

_Are you sure about this? What about your marriage? Why are you doing this?_

Some of those questions he didn't even want an answer to. She noticed that his mind was whirring at 100 miles per hour, so she kissed his ear gently in an attempt so sooth him.

"No more thinking," she whispered and his eyes closed again, nodding slightly.

Then he leaned down, their foreheads touching. He breathed her in and she breathed him in. They'd never wanted anything more in their lives. It was now or never. Do or die.

He captured her lips again and kissed her slowly and sensuously, taking his time to pleasure her and tease her. Their mouths barely grazed each others at times and they kept stealing looks at each other – it was so erotic and so romantic she could have cried.

It was like something out of a movie.

She held the back of his head, running her hands through his hair as he kissed her. He smelt clean and masculine and she couldn't get enough of him – at that point, it was impossible. She pulled him closer and closer, her mind not even wandering to her husband who was at work. She only cared about House at that moment and nothing else in the world mattered.

Then, she began to guide them up the hall. House chuckled against her lips.

"Does this make you a good wife?" he asked, smiling.

"There's no such thing," she said simply and before he could question her, she kissed him again.

He directed her up to the study which had been converted to his temporary bedroom, kissing her the whole way, his hands on her hips. He couldn't keep his hands off her.

When they fell on the bed together, they laughed and laid side by side, kissing and touching each other like teenage lovers.

"Wait a sec," he said, pulling away from her but keeping his hand on her side. He stretched over her and turned around the picture of Wilson and Amber beside the bed. Then he did the same on his side and she giggled.

"What?" he said innocently "They're putting me off,"

She just grinned at him and kissed his smile, lowering his body back down to the bed and up close to her, gently stroking his beard.

His hands slowly pushed her top up and off of her. He kissed any inch of skin that his lips came into contact with as he pressed himself closer to her. Then it was her turn to slide her hands under his tee, caress his hips and then push it up. The skin on skin contact felt more amazing than either of them had ever imagined. It felt warm and comforting.

His hands moved over her taut stomach, up and around her back, caressing her and loving her – his eyes constantly searching hers in between kisses, asking silently if this was okay, or if he could touch her like that. The questions needed no answers, but as she placed her body over his more and kissed down his chest, she knew he knew the answers. His hands moved to her jeans and he slipped open the button and fly. As he pushed them down, his hands loved each piece of newly revealed skin. She was with him, in her underwear, kissing at his neck and stroking his hair – it was like a dream for him. He couldn't quite believe she was there.

He looked at her, her skin silky smooth under his hands and the soft light from the mid morning sun dancing across it. She looked like an angel.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her again.

She sighed contentedly and gasped as he placed his hand inside his silk panties. She tried to catch her breath, failing miserably but not caring as his hand stroked her.

"You like that?" he said, and she nodded.

"Mmhmm,"

She reached around the back of him, her fingers dancing across the band of his boxers and slipping inside to caress his firm backside, causing him to groan.

He took off his jeans and kicked them off the bed, not caring about her seeing his scar. He knew she wouldn't care. And she didn't. That just made him love her even more.

He kissed her softly, holding her waist and rolling them so he hovered above her. She giggled, he smiled, and as his hands and lips worshipped her body, he knew there was nowhere else he'd rather be.

He unclasped her bra, she pushed down her panties, he pushed off his boxers.

They were lying next to each other, completely naked with smiles on their faces as their hands touched and caressed every part of one another, memorizing each others bodies in case they never had a chance to again. There was nothing frantic about it – to them they had all the time in the world. Every touch, every feeling, every sensation, was locked away in each others memories in a place neither of them would ever forget.

His hand trailed slowly up her thigh, over her hip, up and around her breast and then up her neck to her lips, his eyes following it the whole time. She was had the most incredible body. Why did Chase not feel the need to love it and worship it every second of every day?

Cameron's hand brushed over his mangled thigh, massaging it gently and listening to his soft groans. Then she did the same as he had done, moving her hand up his leg and over his body. She stopped and smiled at the small line of soft, fluffy hair descending from his belly button downwards. She thought it was the most adorable thing ever and kissed it softly.

Every single detail was committed to memory as they discovered each others bodies.

She had a freckle on her back. He had a small scar on his hip. She had a dimple in her bum. He had a birth mark on the back of his left knee. She was ticklish on her sides and armpits. He was ticklish on the soles of his feet.

They learnt everything and for a moment, House had no idea where his body ended and hers started. Both of their bodies seemed to mould together perfectly, as if they were cut from the same cloth. They were just limbs entangled together in a dance as old as time.

There was no sexual foreplay – just kissing and touching and caressing and skin on skin contact. There was no need for anything else.

At one point, she stopped kissing him and stroked his cheek, looking him in the eye.

"You know that I'll always love you," she whispered and he nodded, his head dropping to her neck as he rolled them over again.

When they made love, she cried – happy or sad tears she was not sure. It was more beautiful and gentle and loving than anything she'd ever experienced with Chase or anyone else for that matter. Every other sexual experience she had ever had, and every experience she would have after, would never live up to this. It was too perfect, too incredible, too heart-achingly beautiful, that it would never compare to anything.

Their hips met in a rhythm that was already engrained in their minds and with each thrust and with each gasp, another tear fell on his shoulder as their arms and legs wrapped around each other, bodies fusing together. She gasped into his hair, her fingers running through it and he ran his hands across her velvety skin as they rocked together.

He kissed her as they came, her fingers running through the soft hairs at the nape of his neck and her cries swallowed by him. He pulled back and made eye contact with her briefly before she pulled his head down to hers again, their lips meeting.

As he lay above her, his head in her neck breathing hard and fast, there was no guilt, no shame or worry – just them and now; just bliss and heaven and happiness and the glorious feeling of coming home.

He rolled off of her, but kept one hand wrapped around her side and one hand in her hair as he laid next to her, their feet entangled. Their eyes were locked, speaking for each other.

Hers said _I've wanted this for so long. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'll always love you._

His said _Never leave me again. I need you. I love you. _

Their bodies were surrounded by pillows and comforters and sheets and the soft light from the window was making everything look golden.

Or maybe that was just the fact they'd have glorious sex.

She stroked his face and then ran fingers through this short hair.

"I liked your hair longer," she said and he smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, makes you look younger."

"I'll grow it back just for you," he said and then it was her turn to smile.

"Do you have to be at work today?" he asked

"Yeah, in the afternoon,"

He checked the clock.

"Got ages then," he said grinning, pleased he could just lie with her.

A cool chill whipped around them and he saw he shiver so he pulled the comforter over the top of them and cuddled closer to her.

"You ever tell anyone I cuddle, and I will make you pay," he teased.

She laughed and moved into his warmth, kissing his neck lovingly.

"I would never rat you out,"

They laid together for what felt like hours. They played their game again and talked about all the random nothings in the world. Their hands were entwined, fingers curling around each others and thumbs grazing knuckles. She had let him slip his damaged thigh between hers, not telling him just how good it felt. Their eyes had stayed connected nearly the whole time, only parting to kiss lips and necks and ears. It felt like there was no-one else in the world – no hospital, no Chase, no Lydia, no Wilson. Just them.

"What did you mean when you said there are no good wives?" he asked.

She sighed and stroked his hand. "Every woman has something to keep from her husband. It could be about not liking a Christmas present, or not telling him you finished off the chocolate cake or something even more trivial like not really liking his favourite tie. And sometimes," she said, her voice softening "it's about not loving them as much as you should,"

House leaned forward and kissed her gently, their noses rubbing as he whispered to her.

"You know how I feel about you, don't you?"

She nodded against him and his lips grazed hers.

"That will never change," he promised. "Whatever happens after this, it will never change,"

God, why did he want to make her cry all the time?

She smiled and held his face in her hands as she captured his lips. Then she glanced at the clock.

"I have to go soon," she said "But promise me you'll come back to work soon. I miss you. And I'm sure the nurses miss having someone yelling at them,"

"Maybe I'll come back then," he said "I could do with a good yell,"

Cameron laughed. "I'll talk to Cuddy today, and then maybe you could come in tomorrow and see her. She won't let you practice until you get your licence back, but you could sit in on differentials and stuff. It could be good for you,"

H smiled "Better than this?" he asked and he kissed her.

"That was so corny," she teased but she kissed him again anyway, lacing her arms around his neck and pushing her naked body closer to his.

He was, without a doubt, the most amazing kisser. She could have kissed him for days on end. Unfortunately, the ER beckoned her away from him. But he was stroking her hair in such a way that she never wanted to move.

They didn't speak for a while, just looked at each other with grins on their faces, stealing kisses here and there – both wondering how another person could make them smile so much.

Cameron thought about how Chase never looked at her like House was looking at her right at that moment. After sex, Chase would roll over and would be snoring within 2 minutes – he never held her or cuddled her or stroked her hair.

God, why was she such an idiot? Why did she give up on House? She was always the one who stuck by him and saw his good qualities – he's honest and loyal, the most intelligent and knowledgeable man she'd ever met. He's a fighter – strong-minded and forceful and stubborn. He loves his work and even if he doesn't show it, he cares about people, she knows he does. He's sexy and rugged and because he doesn't think he is, it makes him even sexier. He makes her laugh constantly with his sarcasm and wit and despite his aggression and ability to push people away, she knows he has a soft, sensitive side and she was one of the few lucky people who got to see it.

So why the hell was she married to Chase? This amazing man lying in front of her loved her and she knew that she would always love him too, yet, at the end of the day, she would be lying in bed with her husband.

How messed up it that?

"I have to go," she said, running her hand across his strong chest and kissing him quickly.

He watched her as she slipped back on all her clothes. Only she could make putting clothes on look so sexy. When she'd finished she crawled along the bed and over to him.

"See you tomorrow," she said "Back at work, where you belong,"

He captured her lips in a slow kiss and he wished they could stay in bed forever.

"See you tomorrow," he said.

Then she was gone. He listened for the door and heard it click behind her. He ran his hands over his face. What the hell just happened? He tried to work it out in his head.

Cameron had come round, told him she wanted to be friends again, the she kissed him. They ended up stroking each other like 17 year olds, then they'd had mind shattering sex and lied with each other for nearly 2 hours afterwards.

Wow. Some morning.

Then he wondered why she hadn't felt ashamed or guilty afterwards. She hadn't begged him not to say anything or tell him it was a one off and never should have happened. No, she had kissed him again and again and then told him she'd see him tomorrow.

Maybe she just trusted him enough not to say anything. Like he would anyway. She was a married woman and even he knew that what they'd done was classified as cheating. She didn't seem to be phased though.

Women were crazy.

But she was his woman. She always would be, married or not.

**tbc v. soon :) **


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N - **Hello people :) Another update, a little shorter than the others, but House is back at work and there is a lot of talking, thinking and confusion. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys really make my day :) _

**Chapter Five**

"Are you sure about this, House?"

He sighed. He was in Cuddy's office with her and Wilson, trying to tell them he wanted to come back. They worried too much.

"Yes, for the billionth time. I want to come back. I thought that it was the hospital that made me miserable, but it's actually one of the few things that keeps me going,"

_The other thing being Cameron._

"I need this," he said quietly and Wilson and Cuddy looked at each other.

Cuddy sighed. "Okay, you can come back, but until you get your license back, no meeting patients and no procedures."

"I can deal with that,"

He limped out of the office, and the other two watched him go.

"Please keep an eye on him, Wilson," begged Cuddy.

"Of course, but something's going on with him, I know it,"

"Why do you think something's going on?"

"Well, he's been fine y'know, getting out the house more, spending time with Cameron…"

"He's spending time with Cameron?" asked Cuddy, not sure if she was shocked or jealous or both.

"Yeah, they're getting quite close – friends, I mean. Like she comes over for takeaway or whatever. It's good seeing him have another friend."

"Continue…"

"Yeah so anyway, he was fine and then suddenly, he went all depressed. Well, not depressed, just different. He wouldn't leave the house, he slept till late in the day, wouldn't cook and would hardly eat anything I put in front of him. I really didn't know what was up and every time I asked and he closed off and said he didn't want to talk about it."

"He seems alright now, though?"

"That's the problem," said Wilson "He's great now – talking more and he cooked last night. He's just generally in a better mood,"

Cuddy sighed. "He's just House – he's always going to have down days. We can't expect him to be happy all the time now,"

Wilson nodded. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll keep an eye on him anyway,"

"Thanks Wilson,"

****

House strolled into diagnostics and let the familiarity of everything wash over him. It felt like he'd never been away. His office was still exactly the same, apart from Foreman sitting in his chair, and Taub and Thirteen were in the conference room talking.

Everything was the same and he needed that – he needed some normality and routine again. Maybe Cameron was right. Maybe this was the best thing he could have done.

"Morning children, Daddy's home," he said loudly, announcing his presence.

Taub and Thirteen looked at each other and then at House,

"Wow, we weren't expecting you back," she said "I thought you quit,"

"Oh, what a lovely welcome," said House sarcastically as he made himself coffee.

"No it's just…never mind. You look better, House," said Thirteen.

He nodded. "Thanks," he said awkwardly.

"So, what made you want to come back?" asked Taub.

"Just got bored at home," he shrugged.

Then House smirked. "Time to say hello to my favourite African-American,"

Foreman sighed when he saw House.

"What are you doing back?" he asked and House rolled his eyes.

"God, what happened to being a bit more civil around the crazy person?" he said. "I'm back, my friend, so get out my chair,"

Foreman stood up. "Surely you're not in charge? You haven't even got your license back?"

"Nope, not in charge, just a mere observer who happens to want his office back,"

Foreman groaned and stormed out the room. Not that House was bothered. He was just glad to be back.

Without a case, the day was fairly calm for House. Without the risk of being forced into the clinic, House was having a pretty good day. He still hadn't bumped into Cameron though which he wasn't that happy about.

He settled back into the swing of things, and made sure everyone knew he was back. He watched TV in coma guys' room again, bothered the nurses and rubbed it in their faces that he didn't have to do clinic duty. Then he listened to his records and fell asleep on his couch at lunchtime.

When he woke up he found a small folded note on his chest. He smiled as he recognised the familiar loopy writing and sat up, rubbing his eyes as he unfolded it.

_Dear Sleeping Beauty,  
__You looked so damn cute I just couldn't bring myself to wake you up.  
__Glad you're back.  
__Meet me on the roof at 4, if you're awake that is. We need to talk.  
__C  
__Xx_

He smiled and then frowned. That 'we need to talk' line didn't sound great. But she had signed it with two kisses. It couldn't be that bad. Could it?

He folded the note and slipped it inside his jacket for safe keeping. Then he checked his watch – 10 to 4. What perfect timing his body clock had.

He took the elevator up to the top floor and then hobbled up the few stairs to the roof. He opened the fire door and saw her standing by the wall, looking over the edge. The weather was nice enough – calm and still. Again, the weather had a thing about adapting to his moods.

She turned when she heard the door open and smiled at him widely.

"Hey," she said "Sleeping Beauty woke up,"

He smiled and made his way over to her.

"Yes I did," he said "But Sleeping Beauty was a sissy. Who wakes up to have someone kiss them?"

She laughed and let him move closer to her. He placed his hands on her waist, unsure if he should kiss her or hug or. She made the decision for him as she leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth. Then he smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms more around her middle as she wrapped hers around his neck, their bodies remembering the shape of the other. It felt good to kiss her again. It just confirmed his suspicions that he didn't dream it all up.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked her when they pulled away from each other, bodies still close.

She sighed looked down at the floor. House leaned back against the wall and manoeuvred her so she stood in between his legs. He took her hands in his and linked their fingers together at their sides.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I don't regret yesterday at all…" she said "It was amazing, but…but I need to know what happens now,"

House stroked his thumb over her knuckles.

"Well, it's not going to be simple, is it?" he said with a sad smile. "I mean, I'm not stupid, I know you're married, but you know how I feel about you. I meant everything I said,"

She looked up at him and met his eyes, a sparkling blue window into his mind. She believed him. She trusted him.

He reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Do you love me?" he asked softly.

"You know I do,"

"Do you love _him_?" He almost spat the word 'him'. Right now, Chase was just getting in the way.

"I'll always care about him, but I don't love him like I should,"

"Then leave him,"

Cameron sighed and dropped her head to his shoulder, breathing in his scent and pushing her face into his neck.

"It's not that easy, House," she said "It's bad enough having to cheat on him. I can't just leave him, I can't,"

He rested his chin on her shoulder and stroked her lower back gently.

"I know, I know, but I'm not going anywhere, I promise," he whispered and kissed the side of her head.

She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tighter.

"You promise?"

He sighed into her shoulder. "I promise,"

Then she pulled her head from his shoulder and kissed him gently. She really had no idea what was going on – she was technically cheating, committing adultery, betraying the man she had made all those vows to. But did that mean she had to ignore the fact her heart was with another? She was so confused, but knowing House was there for her, made her feel a whole lot better. In his embrace her worries melted away and she felt completely safe – like nothing could hurt her. It was strange, because House was a man who took risks and lived dangerously and was impulsive, yet she trusted him completely and she knew that he would protect her from the world.

He kissed her back softly and then smiled as he rested his forehead against hers, their noses rubbing affectionately as their lips stole a few more quick kisses. He wished she could stay up on this roof with him forever up but then her pager went off, breaking the moment.

She groaned and pulled it off her scrub pants to check it. She sighed.

"I have to go; they need me back downstairs,"

He kissed her quickly and disentangled himself from her.

"Go on," he said with a grin "Go and save the world,"

She grinned back at him and placed one more kiss on his lips.

"I'll try and see you later," she said "Bye,"

Then she disappeared back downstairs and House was left on the roof by himself.

Things were getting confusing and he knew one man who would help him think clearly.

****

House waltzed into Wilson's office, sighed loudly and flopped down into the chair opposite his desk.

"Yes, House?" asked Wilson, not looking up from his work.

"I've got a hypothetical question for you," said House, kicking his feet up on Wilson's desk and tilting his head back to look at the ceiling.

Wilson sighed. "Go on,"

"Okay, say there's a married woman who doesn't love her spouse and is in love with another guy, and the other guy loves her…"

Wilson put down his pen and rested his elbows on the desk, staring at House intently.

"_Hypothetically_, do you think it would be right if they saw each other secretly? Like, if she would break things off with her spouse eventually?"

Wilson sighed. "House," he said seriously and waited for House to look at him "Is this about you and Cameron?"

House shook his head. "It was a hypothetical question," he stated.

"Well, firstly I don't believe you because I see how you look at her and I see how she looks at you," he said and House said nothing. Then Wilson turned serious.

"Secondly, it's never a good idea to be 'the other man' no matter what the feelings involved are. It would be destructive and end up hurting more people than it was worth,"

House sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't really know what he thought Wilson was going to say. Maybe he needed someone to tell him what he already knew.

Starting an affair with Cameron would be destructive and harmful – Chase would get hurt, Cameron would get hurt and then he'd be seen as the bad guy. Nothing good could come of it.

On the other hand, he thought about how much he just wanted to lie with her again; how much he wanted to stroke her hair and kiss her neck and listen to her talk.

Maybe they would have to be two people who loved each other, but could never be together – like Romeo and Juliet. But faking death might be a little drastic in this situation.

"No good can come of this, House," said Wilson and House opened his eyes.

Then he got up, grabbed his cane and limped out without saying another word.

***

That evening, House went to see Nolan again for his therapy session. He had a lot of things to talk about.

House proposed the same 'hypothetical' question to Nolan, who sussed it out pretty quickly.

"Did you sleep with her, House?"

House looked out of the window and then back at Nolan. "Yeah," he said with a small smile gracing his mouth.

"Do you regret it?"

"Not at all, and she doesn't either," he said confidently.

"How do you know that?"

"Because she told me – she loves me, I know she does, but she said she can't leave Chase,"

"She said that?"

"Yeah, she said 'it's not that easy' and she can't just leave him, not yet anyway. She doesn't love him though, so why should she stay with him when she loves me?"

Nolan sighed and linked his fingers together in front of him.

"Maybe she feels that it's too soon after her honeymoon to leave him? If she's just re-discovered all her feelings for you, maybe she doesn't want to hurt him so soon after their wedding? Maybe she feels guilty about betraying him and doesn't want hurt him anymore by leaving him,"

House thought for a while and Nolan just looked at him.

"Do you want to be with her, House? Can you see yourself having a real, adult relationship with her? Would that make you happy?"

"Yes," he said quietly "To all those questions,"

"But you know I can't condone any type of affair with her,"

House frowned at him. "Why?"

"Because it wouldn't be fair to you, to her, to her husband," he said calmly "You wouldn't be in a real relationship with her and she couldn't give you one-hundred percent because she'd be with her husband or worrying about being caught with you or flooded with guilt about what she was doing. And her husband would be cheated on by a woman he thinks loves him. How is that fair, House?"

"It's fair because I love her!" he yelled "It would be unfair to Chase if she stuck around, because she's not letting him know how she really feels and stringing him along. It's not fair to her because she'd be stuck in a dead marriage and it wouldn't be fair to me because I'll never be with the one person that makes me truly happy,"

He was angry at everything, at everyone. No-one understood how he felt and everyone was worried about poor little Chase's feelings. Not his, not Cameron's.

Nolan stayed very calm, like a therapist did and just looked at House.

"House, you know that it would be wrong, you know it, that's why you're getting angry. Isn't there a part of you that knows no good would come from an affair?"

House tilted his head to look out the window and fiddled with his bottom lip, thinking about Cameron again.

Then he answered quietly. "Yeah, there is," he admitted "But I don't want there to be,"

**tbc v soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N - **Hey guys, another update :) Things are going to get a little romantic and a bit OOC, but I believe that deep down, House is a romantic and when put with the woman he loves, I know he'd want to protect her and care for her and love her. So in that sense, I don't think it's too OOC. Maybe for the show, but not for my fluffy fanfiction :) Anyway, in this chap, House and Cameron are deciding what to do about them. Are they going to take a risk? Always remember, that in my stories, House and Cam always end up together ;) Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I love you guys. You know who you are ;) _

**Chapter Six**

A few days later, House had managed to avoid Cameron whenever possible. Every time he laid his eyes on her, every thought in his head turned to mush. He couldn't think clearly as her perfume intoxicated him and her eyes captivated him. She did things to him that even he didn't understand.

After what Nolan and Wilson had told him, House didn't know what to do. Despite what he craved, should he call off their affair to save future upset? It was the last thing he wanted, but he knew she'd be better off without him. She had Chase, she would be fine.

He wouldn't though.

He remembered how hard it was to give up Stacey and let her leave with Mark. This was ten times worse.

It was late evening and everyone else had gone home for the night. House was in his office, lying on the floor with his feet up on his chair, his headphones playing The Rolling Stone's 'She's a Rainbow' – a song that always reminded him of Cameron. He thought about how amazing she'd look if she was in his office as the sun was setting, the light dancing off her face.

As he listened to the song, he closed his eyes and thought about what it would be like if he and Cameron could be together properly. He would protect her from everything, hold her when she wanted to cry, let her vent when she was angry, laugh with her when she was happy, kiss her, hold her hand and make love to her – he would do all those things. He _wanted _to do those things.

Of course there would be time when he'd be an ass and upset her or push her too far. He knew he would. It was inevitable. But there was a part of him that knew she wouldn't be like Stacy – she wouldn't leave him or cripple him. She wouldn't run at the first sign of trouble.

But, she was married.

He, personally, had no problem with breaking their marriage up or upsetting Chase. House knew Cameron loved him more than Chase, and all he cared about was her and her happiness. He didn't care what people would say and he certainly didn't care about how Chase felt.

But she would.

Maybe it was better for them both if they got out of this now. If they went back to being friends, she would go on being with Chase and he would go back to being a miserable bastard. Nothing would really change.

House opened his eyes and pulled off his headphones. He looked around the now dark office and then hopped up off the floor. He needed to talk to her.

Grabbing his phone, he sent her a text asking her to come up to his office. He knew she would still be in the hospital as she never really went home until late.

He stepped outside into the cool air to wait for her, the breeze hitting him like a slap in the face. He stared out across the grounds and his rubbed his hand over his chin.

"Hey,"

He only just heard her soft voice as she appeared in the doorway but he turned to smile at her. She looked gorgeous. Her face looked tired, and her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, but she still looked gorgeous. All she had to do was smile at him and he started grinning like an idiot.

"Hey," he said.

She moved closer to him to join him at the ledge. She was so close to him he could feel her body heat radiating off of her and it warmed him in the breeze. She smoothed her hands up his jacket and held his lapels, gently pulling his face closer to hers.

As soon as her lips touched his, he forgot everything he'd been stressing about for the last 24 hours. She calmed him instantly and as she pulled away from him, her nose rubbing against his affectionately. He wondered is what he was about to do what the right thing.

"I missed you," she said "I haven't seen you all day,"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her close. "I know, sorry, just been busy,"

Cameron frowned, sensing something was wrong. He was avoiding eye contact with her and she knew he hadn't had a case all day. His head turned to look out across dark grounds below and Cameron brought her hand up to his cheek.

"Hey," she said softly, turning his attention back to her "What's wrong?"

She searched his eyes as she ran her hand across his cheek. Inside, she had a feeling she knew what was bothering him.

He sighed, looking down at the ground, his mouth trying to form words, but his brain refusing to comply. This was what she did to him.

She saw him struggling. "Come here," she whispered and pulled him into her embrace, her hands looping around his shoulders and pushing into his hair. He sighed again and dropped his forehead to her shoulder, kissing her neck lightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

God, why was he giving this up?

After a few moments of gentle silence, Cameron spoke.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered, still stroking his hair.

House had never honestly told a woman what he was thinking before. In fact, he'd always thought that it was such a cliché question and would avoid it whenever possible, giving a sarcastic remark as an answer. But now, he wanted to tell her.

"We can't do this," he whispered into her neck.

He didn't really need to say anything else. She knew what he meant, and deep down, she knew he was right. Tears welled up in her eyes as she held him to her shoulder, never wanting to let him go. He smelt so amazing and his fingers were stroking her back so tenderly, she didn't even want to think about giving him up.

"I know," she whispered back, her voice trembling "I know,"

"This sneaking around and this affair, is only going to make a lot of people unhappy," he said, pulling back to look at her, his large hands cupping her face "And I don't want that, I want to be happy, I want _you _to be happy,"

A silent tear slipped down her face and he wiped it away gently with his thumb.

"I care about you too much to let you make the mistake of ruining your marriage to be with me," he said "I'd only end up hurting you. It's better this way,"

Her head shot up and she looked him straight in the eye, her hands resting over the top of his on her cheeks.

"You are _not_ a mistake. And so what if I get a little hurt? I know you'd never do it intentionally. That little bit of hurt would be worth this," she said, curling into his chest.

"What about…what about Chase? You couldn't do that to him," Then he laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood "You're moral compass would go insane,"

She chuckled tearily into his shirt and his arms tightened around her.

"You know I'm right," he said "And as cliché as this sounds, and as much as I hate to say it, I think it would be better if we were friends again,"

The tone in his voice showed his disappointment and his sadness as much as her tears showed hers. He's already nearly lost her once and now he was doing it again – he was actually insane. Only a crazy person would give her up.

"You promised me," she said sadly, pulling back to look at him "You promised you wouldn't go anywhere,"

His heart completely broke in two as he looked into her eyes, full of sadness and rejection and disappointment.

"Allison," he said seriously, taking her face in his hands again "You know how I feel…" He sighed. That wasn't good enough now. "I love you,"

He pushed some of the hair out of her face and his eyes connected with hers.

"I will always be here, always. You can count on that,"

He gently hooked his hand around her neck and lowered his head to brush his lips against hers. It was soft and tentative, as if it was their first kiss and their foreheads pressed together as they parted.

"Do I still make you happy?" she asked, a slight smile on her face.

He smiled too. "Always,"

She placed one last kiss on his cheek and whispered into his ear.

"Goodbye Greg,"

When she pulled back he shook his head and smiled again.

"This isn't goodbye," he said "I've already told you I'm not going anywhere. I want to see you in that coffee shop tomorrow at 12. It's been a while since we've played 'Guess the Stranger's Story'"

"See you tomorrow then,"

As she left the balcony, a tear in her eye and a whole in his heart, both House and Cameron knew things would never be the same. They could go back to having coffee and playing stupid games and teasing each other, but deep down, they both knew how the other felt.

House leaned against the ledge and rubbed his fingers over his lips, still tasting her lip gloss.

He already missed her. He missed her body heat and her kiss and her warm hands. What had he done? Had he just made the biggest mistake of his life?

****

Cameron walked into her apartment, her mind not focussing on anything. All she could think about was House. He'd practically dumped her, and even though she was married and knew that he was right about them being friends, she took it harder than any break-up she'd ever experienced.

She thought about how he had looked at her when he told her he loved her. She thought about how his lips had caressed hers in that final kiss and how he had whispered into her neck. He seemed as upset about it as her, and that broke her heart. He was doing this for _them_, for _her_. She had made him happy for once in his life, and she had made him end it because she was too chicken to take a risk and go with her heart.

At that moment she hated herself. As she shut the door behind her and heard her husband call out for her, she wished she had the courage to run out the door and go and never look back.

"Allison?"

She was too chicken. Pushing her back against the door, she squished her eyes shut, grimacing as she heard her husband's voice again.

"Yeah, I'm back," she called, taking off her coat and dumping her shoes and bag.

She made her way into the kitchen to make coffee and Chase met her in there, looping his arms around her waist from behind as she switched the machine on.

"Good day?" he asked and she wished he wouldn't be so damn polite.

She turned around and looked at him.

_No, not really Robert, my lover, our ex boss, just dumped me because he thought I'd be better off without him, now I'm upset and what I really want to do is curl up in his strong arms again._

She just gave him the best forced smile she could. "Yeah," she said.

He placed a quick kiss on her lips and then left the kitchen. Cameron turned around and blinked quickly, willing herself not to shed tears.

She made coffee, found her book and curled up in her chair while Chase watched TV. She found herself having to keep going back to read a page as her mind wandered to House every 30 seconds. She wondered what he was doing now. If he was upset and worrying just like she was, or if he had brushed it off and was out with Wilson in some bar somewhere.

A few hours later, Chase had dozed off on the sofa, and after waking him and sending him off to bed, Cameron switched the lights out and followed him.

She was quite pleased he was already asleep by the time she climbed in next to him, as she really couldn't have dealt with having sex with him; or even cuddling for that matter.

With him asleep she could lie on side facing away from him and try and sort her confused mind out.

At 1am, sleep still refused to come, so Cameron rolled out of bed and padded out to the kitchen to get some water. It was then that she heard her cell phone buzz on the table. She glanced at the clock and then smiled, shaking her head. There was really only one person it was going to be. Despite everything that had gone on that evening, she still grinned like an idiot when she saw his name on the screen, like a teenage girl with a text from her crush. She opened the message.

_I know you're awake. I can hear you tossing and turning from here. I feel like shit and I can't sleep. Does it always feel like this when you break up with someone? X _

Cameron smiled slightly and sat down in the dark with her phone. She messaged him back.

_**I can't sleep either. And I resent the fact that you think I know a lot about breaking up with people. X** _

She waited a few minutes before her phone buzzed again, indicating his reply.

_Anyone has more knowledge than me. I was always the one getting dumped in college. Something about me being a bastard. X _

_**It doesn't normally feel this bad. It's certainly not supposed to feel this bad if you're a married woman. X** _

For a moment, she regretted sending that message. But he knew how she felt. There was no point pretending that suddenly their feelings had disappeared. His reply was short and surprising.

_I'm sorry. X _

_**What for? X** _

_For leading you on, for making you sad, for breaking my promise. X_

_**Don't be sorry. I know why you did it – and you didn't break you're promise. You're not going anywhere, remember? X **_

_I'm turning into an old sap. X_

Cameron chuckled quietly. He still made her laugh even when he wasn't in the room.

_**Why's that? X**_

It took him a while to reply back and for a moment, Cameron thought he'd finally fallen asleep. Then his reply came.

_Because it hasn't even been 6 hours since I last saw you and I already miss you. Plus, I've just realised I've been putting a kiss at then end of every message. What are we, 16? X _

She smiled at that. He missed her. He missed her and he was putting kisses in his texts.

_**Could be worse. We could be doing smiley faces and love hearts and billions of kisses. X**_

His reply made her laugh even more.

_:) :) :) :) 3 3 3 3 xXxXxXxXxXx_

_**Wow, I'm surprised you even know how to do them. X**_

_I'm not that old. I am down with the kids. X _

_**Go to sleep, old man, it's getting late. X**_

She smiled as she sent her message, pleased their banter hadn't disappeared. If things suddenly became awkward between the two of them, she didn't know if she'd be able to take it.

_I'm going, I'm going. You go too, you're tired. X_

_**Goodnight House. X**_

_Goodnight Cameron. X _

When his last message cam through, Cameron closed her phone, sighed and then went back to the bedroom. She curled back under the sheets and rested her phone on the nightstand.

Maybe things would be okay. Maybe they're friendship would flourish and they could spend time with each other without the hassle of a relationship.

Maybe things would be okay.

Just as she started to drift off, her phone buzzed once more. She opened her phone in the dark, the bright screen making her eyes blink and adjust to the light. Another message from House.

As she read the message, Cameron felt the tears coming back again. She read it over and over again and as she placed her phone back down, her eyes slipping closed, she went over his words in her head, imagining him being with her and holding her like he had a few weeks ago.

Who was she kidding? Things were never going to go back to the way they were before they kissed, before they slept together, before she fell in love with him all over again. Things weren't going to be okay.

_Message from: __**House**_

_I love you. That will never change. Remember that. X_

* * *

**tbc v. soon where House and Cam will realise how much they actually need each other.  
hope it wasn't too OOC and fluffy. But that's just how I roll. Tell me what you thought in a little review :)  
thanks for reading x**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N - **Me again :) Another update to fuel all the hearts of us Hamerons after I watched "Teamwork" on Sunday :( Like a lot of Hameron writers I was inspired to write a one-shot following **that scene **so keep your eyes peeled for that :) Anyway, on with another chap. In this one, House and Cameron try out being friends again, coming to the conclusion that they both need each other and will struggle to settle for anyone else. There's a lot of thinking and inner debating, some cute moments and a bit of Chase and Wilson thrown in there too. Hope you like it :)_

**Chapter Seven**

House limped towards the hospital the next day and everything seemed different to him. The sky looked darker, the rain seemed heavier, his leg was throbbing even more than usual and in general, his life seemed a little more shittier.

As he entered the lobby, he shook he rain from himself, his hair wet and sticking to his forehead. He ran his hand through his hair and looked up. The lobby was busy and noisy and all House really wanted to do was go and sit in his office with his headphones on. He began making his way across the lobby, but was cornered by some nurses, pestering him to sign some files.

And as he leaned up against the counter, his eyes looked up briefly and he saw her. House stopped what he was doing and just looked at her as she chatted to some patients in the clinic. She looked tired. But her hair was up, being held by a clip on the back of her skull. As much as he loved it when her hair was down, when it was up like that, all he could think about was kissing her neck all the way up to her ear.

Then she glanced up and caught his eyes, as if she sensed him looking at her. She smiled at him and he found himself smiling back. The people she was talking too spun around to look at him too, confusion on their faces. The way Cameron blushed and quickly returned her attention to the patients again made House grin even more. His eyes never left her as she carried on talking, looking a little more flustered under his gaze. The grin never left his face.

Eventually, her patients left, and she smiled again as she entered the lobby and moved over to him. She crossed her arms and leaned up against the counter beside him.

"Can I help you?" she asked and House shook his head, looking innocent as he diverted his eyes to the file.

"Not really," he said nonchalantly.

She laughed and he put down his pen, turning towards her and resting his hip against the counter.

Cameron met his eyes again and felt weak under his gaze. Nothing had changed. With his hair slightly wet and his eyes a deeper shade of blue than normal, he looked utterly irresistible.

"Hey, I nearly forgot to tell you," said Cameron, breaking the tension again "I won't be able to get away to have coffee at lunch,"

She looked genuinely disappointed and House felt his heart sink a little. In his dreary, miserable day, coffee with Cameron was the thing he now looked forward to most.

"Sorry," she said and he shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just come and find you and sneak you away in my coat if I have to,"

She laughed and touched his arm lightly.

"See you later," she said, meeting his eyes and using all of her willpower not to reach up and kiss him.

"See you later," he replied.

Then she was gone. Her touched still burned through his coat and through his shirt and through his skin. His heart ached in a way that he'd never experienced before. Just knowing that she would never be his made everything unbearable. His mind replayed _that night_ every time he closed his eyes. Sometimes he revelled in it, wanting to remember every touch and every kiss. But sometimes he'd rather his mind didn't keep dragging it up. How would he ever get over her? Surely it was impossible. Can a person fall out of love? Can a person fall out of love with _her_?

*****

Later in the day, Cameron felt bad about bailing out on House, so armed with 2 coffees and a new potential case, she made her way up to his office. Unfortunately, Chase stopped her before she got to the elevator.

"Hey," he said "Where you going with them?"

Cameron looked down at the coffees in her hands and then back up at her husband.

"I…I was actually just…I was going to see House," She didn't know why she was stuttering. It was just coffee. She wasn't going up there to have sex with him.

_Although that would be interesting…_

She snapped out of that thought and signalled to the file under her arm with her head.

"Got a new case for him," she explained.

Chase did that annoying smirk/confused face thing where you know he doesn't believe you and just said "Oh you need to take him coffee as well, huh?"

"I thought it would be nice. He bought me coffee the other day and I'm repaying the favour," she lied.

"House buying coffee for you? That's unusual,"

He was picking again. Picking and picking at everything until she became so frustrated she nearly screamed.

"Chase! I'm allowed to buy my friends coffee, okay? So please, back off a little. I don't know if you're threatened by him or jealous of him or-"

"Why would I be jealous of him?!" he interrupted "I've got nothing to be jealous about,"

Cameron took a deep breath and the doors of the elevators pinged open. "Exactly," she said calmly "So just relax, I'll see you later,"

She stepped in and breathed a sigh of relief as the doors closed behind her.

House was at his desk finishing his sudoku puzzle, his glasses on the end of his nose, when Cameron entered. He looked up at the door over his glasses, and was surprised to see her. But he wasn't complaining. His day had just got a whole lot better.

Then she smiled, making her way over to him and he couldn't help but smile back. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He put down his pen and sat back in his chair, taking his glasses off. Cameron thought how sexy he looked with them on.

"Hey," he said his face lighting up when he saw to cups in her hand "Is that coffee I see?"

She grinned and handed it to him as she leant up against the desk to the side of him.

"Yeah, I felt bad about bailing out on you at lunch, so I brought the coffee to you instead,"

Then he frowned. "No strangers though, so looks like we can't play our game,"

"Another time," she said, sipping her coffee and looking straight at him.

Then she glanced down at his puzzle book on his desk.

"Sudoku's?" she asked casually, nodding her head towards the book.

"Yup," he said "Just got a new best time, 5 minutes 13 seconds,"

Cameron scoffed "Pfft, amateur," she muttered into her coffee cup, but she knew he heard her.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" he teased, trying to meet her eyes.

"You heard me," she said playfully and he grinned.

"Think you can do better, be my guest," he said, offering her the book and his pen.

"Okay, what will you do when I beat your time?" she challenged, taking the book and sitting down opposite him.

"_IF _you beat my time, which you'll never do, I'll…I'll take you to the next Monster Truck rally that comes to town,"

She grinned. She'd always wanted to go to another. But Chase hated them and she'd feel like an idiot if she went alone. If House was honest, he'd always wanted to go to another one _with her_. Wilson just wasn't as good to look at.

"Deal," she said

"Wait!" he said before she started "What happens when you fail to beat my time and I'm crowned sudoku champion?"

"_If _I fail to beat your time…I'll buy you coffee every day for the next 2 weeks?"

House pondered this for a moment. "Only if you have it with me," he said, lifting his gaze to hers.

"Deal," she said again and then grinned. "Ready?"

House clicked his watch. "Go,"

Then he watched her as she scribbled numbers quickly in his book. He could almost see her brain ticking inside her head and it really was quite cute. He actually wanted her to win – however good coffee with her every day for the next fortnight was, going to the monster trucks with her would be so much better.

"Finished!" she yelled a few minutes later, making House jump. He stopped his watch and she made her way back round his desk to check it herself.

"What was it then?" she said excitedly and he dropped his hand to his lap, watching her excitement bubble for a while.

"House!" she said "Tell me,"

He shielded his watch from her and peeked at it. Then he glanced up at her. A grin spread across his face as he held out his watch.

"4 minutes 56 seconds," he said, trying to sound disappointed.

Cameron teased him about it for a while and House just took it, happy he'd be able to take her out again.

"So, guess I'm taking you out on another non-date to the Monster Truck Rally," he said.

"Guess you are," she grinned and leant up against his desk again. "Too bad you suck at Sudoku,"

He smiled and their eyes connected again. He wished he could reach out and wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap as he kissed her.

Then she broke the tension she could feel building and turned around to show him the file.

"Got a new case for you and Foreman; 46 year old male with night terrors, a rash on his chest and back, heavy sweating and he was admitted into the ER because he tried to get 'a buzzing noise' out of his head by sticking a fork in his ear,"

House frowned, his brain already whirring. "Smart guy," he said sarcastically. Then he looked up at her. "Thanks…for this and the coffee,"

"No problem, thanks for being so bad at sudoku," she teased as she left his office with a grin and an extra sway to her hips.

She was under his skin and in his mind and suffocating his heart and boy, did he know it.

*****

At 6.00pm, House barged into Wilson's office, ready to leave for the day.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Wilson closed his briefcase, and got up. "Yeah, ready,"

They left for the elevator together.

"So, what's going on with you and Cameron? You haven't been hanging out as much since the other day. Did anything…happen?" asked Wilson, eyeing his friend.

"We decided things might be better if we remained…on the friendship level," said House slowly "For now at least"

Wilson nodded. "Okay, that's good…I think. It was the right thing to do House, you wouldn't want to see her get hurt,"

They stopped at the elevator and House looked at the floor, tapping his cane.

"No,"

Wilson looked around and then back at his friend.

"You still love her?" he asked quietly.

House paused and then nodded solemnly.

Just then the doors opened to a fairly crowded elevator and House and Wilson squeezed in the back where the very person House had just admitted his love for was pressed against the wall.

"Doctor Cameron, we were just talking about you," said House, sliding a little closer to her. "Off home?"

"Yup, finally. It feels like I've been here forever,"

They were making polite chit-chat in the crowded space, but House took advantage of the fact no-one was paying any attention to them. Carefully he reached out with his right hand and took her left in his. She didn't respond for a few seconds, stunned he would show her affection in a public place. But then she gave in and slotted her fingers between his, causing smiles to spread on both their faces. He ran his thumb against her soft hand and his heart swelled at the contact. He knew he shouldn't be encouraging his heart, but he needed her and somehow, his mind knew it too.

As their hands held on to each others in the crowded elevator with everyone else staring at the descending numbers completely oblivious to the lovers, Cameron knew she couldn't give this up. Everything he did reminded her of why she felt the way she did about him – from the way he sent her funny text messages during the day that made her laugh to the way his glasses looked perched on the end of his nose, to the small affectionate gestures like holding her hand secretly.

She couldn't give him up. However much House thought he was saving her from him and saving her from the misery – she'd rather be with him than anyone else in the world. He had confessed his love for her and opened up for once in his life and she wished with all her heart that she had the courage to leave Chase.

Maybe one day she would. She would leave him and fall back into House's arms. But for now, she'd have to settle with the secret touches and the teasing and the coffee. He said he'd always be there and she hoped he meant that.

Then the warmth of House's hand was gone, shaking Cameron from her thoughts as people started to leave the elevator. She walked out into the lobby with House and Wilson, but a nurse stopped her at the desk to sign some paperwork.

"Bye House," she called and he turned at her voice. He smiled and limped backwards.

"Oh yeah, Doctor Cameron, remember the other day when you're patient couldn't sleep?"

She smiled, knowing he was talking about them. "Yeah, what about it?" she said.

"Well, I think you should know that the conditions haven't changed," he said hoping she'd get what he meant "I checked again, and the patient still feels the same as he always has,"

She understood and she felt her throat tighten and her heart constrict again. Why did he always do this to her?

"Okay, thank you, House," she managed to say without bursting into tears "let me know if there are any changes,"

He grinned. "I don't think there will be. If the patient is struggling to sleep again, don't hesitate to give me a call,"

"I won't,"

House turned around and carried on walking out the building with Wilson. When they were outside, Wilson chuckled.

"That wasn't about a patient at all, was it?" he said.

"That you will never know, Jimmy,"

**tbc v. soon.  
not that many chaps left folks :( but obviously its all going to end happily!  
reviews are love. thank you to all my loyal reviewers who make me day just that bit better :) **


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N - **Hey folks! This chap turned out a little shorter than I thought it would be, and I was originally going to end it here, but now I'm not so sure. I think I could maybe get another one, possibly two chapters out of this, but I'll let you guys decide on that :) So, here is what I think a lot of readers have been waiting for. Now, for people who like Chase, he is a kinda bad guy in the whole story, so sorry about that! I also hope I didn't go too OOC/majorly fluffy with this, but I think I have anyway, so what the hell. That's just how I roll. Anyway, on with the story... :)_

**Chapter Eight**

The weeks went by painfully slow for House. With his medical license finally reinstated, he could go back to practicing medicine again and he quickly slipped back into routine again. But every day he looked forward to seeing Cameron.

Even when he had a big case on, he always made time to see her by paging her up to his office for emergency coffee breaks. Sometimes they saw each other after work at the coffee place or the bar up the street and every now and again she would pop round for a takeaway with him and Wilson.

The connection was still there though – when he subtly slipped his hand into hers when no-one else could see, or when their knees brushed purposely under the table, or even when their eyes met, they both knew the feelings of the other, and it was becoming hard to cover up.

Cameron felt like she was pushing Chase away and being colder with him than she should have been. It wasn't his fault she didn't love him anymore, but it was getting harder for her to act all lovey-dovey around him, when all she could think about was another man.

For House, it was harder for him to stop himself knocking Chase out every time he saw him with Cameron. One lunchtime, he'd seen Chase in the line with Cameron, his arm around her waist as he whispered something in her ear. House wanted to hit him so hard he'd never get up again. His jealousy and his anger were becoming harder to contain, and he knew that sooner or later he'd lash out on something or someone.

But the weeks passed. Cameron became even more distant with Chase, House started taking his anger out on his patients or his fellows or Wilson and their days became dependent on the little touches or the smiles. The need for each other grew, but with each day, House went to bed feeling frustrated that she was still in another man's bed, and Cameron went to bed wishing she was with House.

If House was honest, he really felt that all hope was lost. Nothing had come of their spark and their connection, and he began to feel like he was wasting his time. Maybe he'd set his hopes too high – he expected Cameron to leave Chase and fall back into his arms, but nearly 2 months later, nothing had happened, things were still the same, still disappointing, still heart-breaking, still painful. Nothing had changed.

******

With House back in his own apartment, he could finally breathe. He didn't really mind living with Wilson, but after a while, he started to miss his own bed and his piano and just having his own sanctuary. Somehow, the cold interior of his apartment soothed him and he felt more relaxed in his own environment.

It was late on a Friday night and the rain was coming down in sheets. It was windy and stormy but House felt safe in his apartment. He sat at his piano, trying to drown out the sound of the rain with the music, failing miserably as the wind continued to howl the and rain continued to pour.

Just as he was about to turn in for the night, there was a knock on his door.

"God, who the hell is that?" he muttered to himself as he made his way over to the door.

When he whipped it open, ready to bark at whoever it was, he was greeted with the sight of a dripping wet Cameron. She had a pink hooded sweatshirt on, the hood up in an attempt to shield her hair, but it hadn't worked very well as she looked like a drowned rat – she was soaked to the skin. Her blonde locks were dripping onto her clothes and they stuck to her face in awkward places. Her jeans were soaked too, making the blue denim look dark and soggy. She had a duffel bag over her shoulder and that what sodden too, as was probably everything inside. Her eyes and nose were red from crying and her cheeks were red from the cold. She looked completely vulnerable.

Despite of himself, House's heart broke for her.

"Can I come in?" she sniffled, looking up at him through her hood and wet hair.

He stood aside and let her in, not caring about the rain water dripping all over his floor.

When he turned to her, she was crying again.

"C'mere," he said softly, reaching out for her. He didn't know what was wrong or what had happened, but he wanted to make it better.

Then she just wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He didn't care she was making his clothes wet too, he just wrapped his arms around her middle and pressed his forearms into her back, holding her to him tightly. She was freezing cold and he could feel her shivering.

He held her for a while, his face in her neck as he rubbed her back soothingly, whispering to her that everything was alright and that he was there.

She pulled back after a while and chuckled slightly when she saw how wet she'd made him.

"Sorry," she laughed tearily, wiping at his shirt as if that would make the stains disappear.

"Doesn't matter," he replied, his gaze not wavering from her face.

She lifted her eyes to his and he wiped her tears gently.

"What happened?" he asked softly, his warm hands finding her cold ones.

Cameron sniffled and looked down at their joined hands.

"I came home from work…and…Chase was on the phone in the bedroom. He…he was talking to a woman, telling her how they'd be together soon and…and that he couldn't…couldn't wait to get his hands on her again…"

House closed his eyes and sighed. He'd kill that bastard.

"We argued and…and he told me…he told me he'd been having an affair. He said it was because I wasn't treating him like a wife should…and…and that I was distant and probably having an affair myself. He said I was too busy loving you to care about him," she sniffled and House sighed again.

"He said he was leaving to become head surgeon at a hospital in California. He was crying and he said that he never wanted this to happen. I ended up yelling at him and then I slapped him," she said "I grabbed a load of my things and told him that I wanted him out by Monday. Then I left, but…but I left my god damn keys on the side, and I couldn't go back and get them without looking stupid, so I walked here in the rain,"

House shuffled closer to her. "I'm sorry, Cameron," he said quietly and rubbed his thumbs along her knuckles. "I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault," she said "I don't really know why I married him in the first place,"

"I'll kill him," he muttered angrily and Cameron placed her hands on his cheeks.

"He's not worth it," she said, looking into his eyes "You're here for me now and that's all I care about,"

House smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

"Let's get you some warm clothes," he said "You'll catch a cold just standing around like that,"

House disappeared into his bedroom, and came out wearing a different shirt himself, and carrying some spare clothes for Cameron and some extra towels.

He took her hand. "Come on," he said, leading her over to the couch.

Cameron tried to get herself out of her wet clothes, but her hands and fingers were numb, making everything ten times harder.

"I'll do it," said House softly, meeting her eyes and Cameron nodded gratefully.

Carefully, House peeled off her sweater and dropped it to the floor. Then he unbuttoned her shirt which was wet too, despite her having a sweater on. His eyes never left hers the whole time and as he un-clipped her bra and let that fall to the floor too, it took all his might not to lower his lips to her cold, wet skin and kiss life back into it. Then he took one of his Rolling Stone t-shirts and slipped it over her head, followed by his blue Johns Hopkins sweater that was miles too big for her. She looked like she could drown in it, but it was the warmest thing he had.

Cameron held onto House's shoulders as he helped her out of her jeans and wet underwear and into a pair of his sweatpants. She put on some of his socks too, warming her cold feet instantly.

Then she sat down on the couch, and began to dry her hair with a towel as House came back into the living room with two steaming hot mug of coco. He handed her one mug and sat down next to her.

"Thank you," she said, nursing it in her hands, warming them up.

He watched her drink and his mind started racing. What did this mean? Did she still want him? Could they be together? His mind whirred as questions flew around his brain.

Cameron put down her mug and House reached out for her, pulling her back against his chest. He kissed her wet hair and stroked it gently.

"You can stay here as long as you like," he whispered, his other hand moving to lace her fingers with his.

"Thank you," she said gratefully "I may need to stay here 'til at least Monday"

"That's fine," he said. Inside, he was pleased – she'd be with him for the whole weekend.

He stroked her hand and they sat in silence for a bit. Then Cameron spoke.  
"He was right, y'know," she said quietly.

"Who was right?"

"Chase. He said that I was too busy loving you to care about him and he was right," she said, turning to kneel beside him. She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked his beard softly "I pushed him away because all I could think about was you. I couldn't push aside that fact that I was in love with you," She laughed "The fact that I _am _in love with you. I felt guilty for what I was feeling when I had a husband at home, but seeing you everyday and spending time with you and making love to you, all just confirmed how in love I actually am. I settled for Chase because I thought you could never love me, but I don't see why I should put myself through misery just to make him happy. I couldn't do that, not to me and not to you,"

House smiled and Cameron leaned down and brushed her lips against his. He closed his eyes, revelling in the feeling he'd been deprived off for so long. She still tasted the same; still warm and fruity, with a hint of rain thrown in too. God, he'd missed her.

Then she pulled back, her lips still close to his; so close, they brushed his when she spoke.

"I'm in love with you, House," she whispered and he grinned, lacing his arms around her waist and pulling her on to his lap, making her squeal.

He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Say it again," he begged, his eyes connecting with hers.

She grinned too. "I love you,"

House pulled her closer to him, his arms gripping at the big sweater she was wearing. He loved hearing her say that. He loved it even more because now there was no Chase holding her back.

"Does that mean you're mine now?" he asked, a grin on his face as he stroked the skin on her back, feeling a bit more warmth back in it.

She smiled back and kissed him. "I always was," she whispered, resting her forehead against his.

House grinned even more and kissed her slowly and gently, pouring all him emotions into her, hoping to warm her soul again and fill her heart entirely. She was his now, utterly and completely his.

Cameron settled on his good leg, her legs stretching out along the couch and over the pillows as he head rested against House's chest. He put the TV on and flicked on one of those stupid late night quiz shows, but he wasn't paying any attention to the annoying presenter, he was too busy kissing the neck of his lover. Their hands caressed and fingers slotted in between each others like puzzle pieces finally fitting together.

Then House started to feel Cameron get heavier. He smiled as he looked down at her; her eyes were drooping and her head was lulling back as she started to fall asleep.

He kissed her ear. "Come on, bed time," he whispered "You can't fall asleep on me,"

Cameron stirred. "But you're warm," she said sleepily.

House chuckled. "My bed will be a lot warmer,"

She sighed and climbed off his lap, rubbing her eyes sleepily. House got up too, flicked the lights and TV off and then slipped his hand into hers.

"Off to bed," he said, leading her up the hall and into his bedroom.

He watched as she climbed under the comforter and snuggled in, trying to get warm again. She was adorable.

House changed into his own pyjamas and then climbed in next to her. The curtains were open, letting the moonlight into the dark room and it cast a long strip of light across her pillow, lighting up her face. House pressed his body up against hers and Cameron instinctively curled into his chest. He smiled and pushed some of the hair out of her face, stroking her cheek. She opened her eyes and they met his, still amazed that they sparkled so much in the dark.

House couldn't really believe what had happened that night. One minute he was sitting at his piano, wallowing in self-pity, and now he had the girl of his dreams in his bed and in his arms, and things could only really get better.

"I don't want to mess this up," he whispered, tucking some stray hair behind her ear.

Cameron smiled and stroked his hips. "You won't,"

"How do you know?"

"I know everything," she grinned.

House smiled. "Apart from that,"

"I know you won't because you broke off our affair because you wanted me to be happy. Even then, you didn't hesitate to let me know how you felt. You sent me cute text messages and held my hand when no-one was looking. You did all those things because you love me, and that's why I know you won't mess things up,"

She grinned at him, and he just smiled, amazed by her yet again. She was always right. He wasn't going to let himself mess things up. Not now, not after everything that had happened with them.

House threw his arm over her waist and pulled her even closer to his body.

"I do love you," he whispered against her ear.

Cameron sighed contentedly, going to sleep for the first time in the arms of the man who had surrounded her heart with his arms and infused her whole being with his sense of humour, his incredible knowledge and intelligence, his rugged good looks and that softer side only she got to see. Maybe she needed him more than she'd thought.

"I love you too," she murmured as she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

And just like that, House was happy again. He didn't feel the transition from being glum to being happy, but he didn't really care. He had his girl, he had his job, he had his sanity. For once in his life, he was truly blissful.

God, wait 'til he told Wilson and Nolan.

**tbc...maybe?  
what do you guys think? I was orignally going to leave it there, but I think I need to do the Monster Truck date at least ;) let me know in a nice review :) Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. When I get home from college and it's cold and dark, you guys still make me smile. Love you guys :) x**


End file.
